I wanna to be a real girl
by kyu93
Summary: Aku terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja, dari rahim seorang yeoja luar biasa yang aku sebut eomma. Namun kenyataannya, kehidupanku tak seperti seorang yeoja, sejak larangan yang terus saja menghantuiku dan takdir yang membuatku harus membuang sisi yeojaku, demi seseorang yang aku sebut appa.. KYUMIN FANFICTION -GS- Chapter 7 Update!
1. Chapter 1

I WANNA TO BE A REAL GIRL

chapter 1

Pair : Kyumin

chap : 1/?

warning! GS

Summary : "Aku terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja, dari rahim seorang yeoja luar biasa yang aku sebut eomma. Namun kenyataannya, kehidupanku tak seperti seorang yeoja, sejak larangan yang terus saja menghantuiku dan takdir yang membuatku harus membuang sisi yeojaku, demi seseorang yang aku sebut appa.."

Seoul, 1 Januari 2010

_sungmin Pov_

"saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun uri sungmin saengil chukka hamnida!"

tak terasa umurku sudah kembali bertambah satu, ya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, hari ini tepat dimana umurku 18 tahun. aku sungguh bahagia karena orang orang yang aku sayangi masih ingat akan hari jadiku. Perhatian mereka sudah lebih dari cukup, eommaku, yeodongsaengku, dan appaku. Ya appaku meskipun dia keras, tapi aku yakin dia amat menyayangiku.

"selamat ulang tahun chagiya!" ucap eommaku sambil memelukku dan mencium pucuk kepalaku.

"selamat ulang tahun untuk oppaku tersayang!" dan kali ini ucapan itu dating dari yeodongsaengku.

Oh iya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Aku Kim Sungmin, umurku baru saja 18 tahun hari ini. Aku anak dari sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tampan dan cantik. appaku bernama kim young woon dan eommaku bernama kim leeteuk. Aku memiliki seorang yeodongsaeng yang sangat cantik dan manis bernama kim ryeowook. Dia sangat manja dan sangat dekat dengan denganku, bahkan ia sangat bergantung padaku, aku senang dengan adikku yang selalu bergantung padaku. Setidaknya aku merasa berguna karena hal itu.

"oppa.. oppa kenapa melamun?"Tanya kim ryeowook atau yang biasa kami, maksudku eommaku, aku dan appaku panggil wookie.

"ani.. oppa tidak melamun, hanya saja oppa merasa sangat bahagia karena ada kau dan juga eomma yang menemaniku dihari ulang tahunku, kalian adalah harta berhargaku, aku sangat mencintai kalian" ucapku sambil memeluk eomma dan wookie.

"chagiya, tenang saja eomma dan adikmu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu barang sedetikpun" ucap eommaku seraya mengelus pipiku.

"betul itu oppa aku akan selalu disampingmu, jangan khawatir" ucap wookie sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Ahh.. Tuhan terima kasih kau telah memberikanku dua yeoja yang sangat aku cintai. Aku bahagia, meskipun ada satu keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku yang tak mungkin terwujud. Bantu aku Tuhan, bantu aku untuk melelpas dan mengubur keinginan itu dalam dalam. Setidaknya dengan menghadirkan mereka dan tetap membuat eomma dan wookie bahagia, aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana caranya aku bersyukur terhadap-MU.

drrtt… drrtt.. drrrttt..

ternyata handphoneku bergetarmenandakan ada panggilan masuk untukku, saat ku lihat caleer idnya, dan ternyata appa yang ku, segera saja ku angkat.

"yeoboseo.. appa " ucapku mengawali pembicaraan.

_"Sungmin.. selamat ulang tahun!"_ ucap appa

aku terlonjak kaget mendengarnya, rsasanya senang, karena meskipun appa selalu mengingat hari jadiku, tapi baru kali ini ia mengucapkannya kepadaku. tahu kah kau appa, aku sangat senang karena kau mengucapkannya.

"ne.. gomaptago.. appa!" balasku, masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirku sedaritadi.

_"jangan lupa tugasmu min.. kau harus menjadi orang yang tangguh dan kuat. jangan membuat appa meragukanmu, dan jangan coba coba menghancurkan apa yang sudah aku bangun dengan susah payah, ingat jika kau bertindak semaumu, maka aku, eommamu, dan adikmu akan susah! bersiaplah karena sebentar lagi kau akan segera mengambil alih kendaliku.. kau ingat itu baik baik min!"_ ucap appa dan langsung menutup telponnya

"ne.. appa" ucap ku lirih dan mungkin tak sempat terdengar oleh appaku. Baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu aku merasa senang, dan kini harus kembali diingatkan dengan beban berat yang berada dipundakku. Menjadi penerus kim corp memang akan menjadi masa depanku, meskipun aku tak berminat sama sekali. tetapi sekali lagi aku memikirkan keluargaku, benar kata appa jika bukan aku siapa lagi yang akan menjadi penerusnya? semua ada ditanganku. ya memang nasib menjadi anak sulung memamng seperti ini.

Eomma yang sadar akan perubahan ekspresi wajahku langsung memelukku lagi dan berkata "mianhae.. mianhae eomma tidak bisa membantumu.. hikks " eomma mulai terisak.

"uljima eomma.. nan gwenchana" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"maafkan aku juga oppa.. aku juga tidak bisa membantumu dan malah sering merepotkanmu" ucap wookie yang menyusul memelukku.

"gwenchana.. cukup kuatkan aku dengan beri aku cinta dan dukungan kalian, maka aku akan kuat menjalaninya" ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

" tak perlu kau memintanya Minnie.. karena kami akan selalu memberikan cinta dan dukungan kami untukmu sebanyak yang kami punya, benarkan wookie?"ucap eomma lagi.

"ne!" ucap wookie sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"gomawo… doakan aku agar terus melakukan yang terbaik, dan ingatkan aku jika aku salah dan mulai lelah menjalaninya!" ucapku lagi.

"ne!" ucap eomma dan wookie berbarengan.

YA Tuhan kau pun harus membantuku saat semua itu tiba, topanglah aku saat aku merasa lelah dan tidak kuat lagi. arahkan aku agar aku selalu berada dijalan yang benar dan terbaik. Cukup kau Tuhan, eomma dan adikku yang menjadi sumber kekuatanku. Karena aku yakin semua kerja keras dan pengorbananku kelak akan berbuah manis dan semua akan indah pada waktunya, ya aku yakin itu.

_Sungmin PoV end_

02 Januari 2010

05.30 KST

_author PoV_

"Minnie oppa! ireonna.. palli ireonna!" terdengar suara cempreng seorang gadis terdengar nyaring dikamar bercat soft pink, yang berhasil mengusik tidur sang pemiliknya.

"wookie, tak perlu berteriak! aku mendengarnya!" ucap seseorang yang berada ditempat tidur, yang diketahui adalah sungmin, yang kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan berniat untukmelanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi terintrupsi oleh suara cempreng milik wookie.

"Yak! oppa, jika kau mendengarku, kenapa malah tidur lagi sih? aiiisshh!" gerutu wookie sambil mendekat kearah ranjang sungmin dan menarik narik tangansungmin.

"oppa banguuuuuunnn! aiishh yasudahlah kalau tidak mau bangunaku akan panggil eomma!' ucap wookie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, karena usaha untuk membangunkan sungmin dirasa sia sia. karena sungmin benar benar tak bergerak sampai wookie berterial lagi memanggil sang eomma.

"eommmaaaaaa! oppa tidak mau bangun!" teriak wookie sampai mengharuskan leeteuk menemui mereka berdua dikamar sungmin.

"Minnie chagi… ireonna saying umma tidak mau kau dan adikmu terlambat keseolah!" ucap leeteuk sambil menepuk pipi sungmin.]

"arraso.. arraso aku bangun!"ucap sungmin terpakasa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar handuk yang ada didekat meja nakasnya.

"wookie bantu umma yuk chagi siapin sarapan" ucap leeteuk sambil menggandeng tangan wookie keluar dari kamar sungmin, tetapi sebelum benar benar keluar leeteuk berteriak

"chagi.. jangan lama lama mandinya, umma tunggu dibawah!" dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar sungmin.

"ne!" teriak sungmin dari dalam.

setelah 10 menit berada didalam kamar mandi, akhirnya sungmin keluar dan menghampiri lemari dan memakai seragamnya, celana panjang biru dongker, kemeja putih dan dasi merah yang ia pakai sembarang, serta rambut hitam berponi (bayangin aja sungmin kayak di mv bonamana rambutnya) yang sedikit ia rapihkan menambah kesan stylish bagi sungmin, melihat ke cermin sebentar dan berkata "Kim Sungmin! PERFECT! Fighting unyukmu hari ini!"

Setelah itu sungmin turun dan menuju meja makan menghampiri umma dan adiknya, yang sudah terduduk manis menunggunya untuk mulai sarapan. Jika bertanya appa sungmin kemana, Tuan Kim sedang mengurus bisnisnya di Jerman.

"pagi umma, wookie" ucap sungmin sambil duduk disebelah wookie dan memulai sarapannya.

"mmm.. masakan umma memang paling enak" ucap sungmin saat sandwisch berisi daging asap, telur dan keju masuk kedalam mulutnya

"itu masakanku juga oppa!" ucap wookie kemudian.

"benarkah? kau memang hebat wookie!" ucap sungmin menanggapi. sedangkan leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya.

Setelah sungmin menghabiskan semua sarapannya, ia kemudian berdiridari duduknya bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah.

"wookie cepat habiskan susumu cepat berangkat! umma aku berangkat" ucap sungmin sambil mengecup pipi eommanya.

"nee.. hati hati minnie chagi!" ucap leeteuk.

"ya! oppa tunggu aku!" ucap wookie buru buru menghabiskan susunya.

"umma aku pergi dulu ya!" ucap wookie lagi sambil mengecup pipi eommanya cepat.

"nee.. hati hati chagi!" ucap leeteuk lagi.

Setelah sampai digerbang rumahnya sungmin dan wookie pun bergegas keluar dari kediamannya, dan terlihat seorang namja tampan keluar dari rumahnya yang bersebrangan dengan sungmin, ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan sungmin, namja itu bernama lee donghae.

"hai min.. hai wookie" sapa donghae

"hai hae" sapa sungmin balik.

"hai hae oppa" kini giliran wookie yang membalas sapaan donghae.

"ayo kita pergi bersama!" ucap donghae sambil merangkul sungmin. "kau manis sekali min!" ucap donghae lagi sambil mencoel (?) dagu sungmin.

"Ya! lee donghae kau sudah bosan hidup hah?" bentak sungmin tak terima "ayoo wookie kita pergi, tinggalkan saja si ikan ini!" ucap sungmin lagi sambil menarik wookie.

melihat itu donghae hanya terkiki sebentar sebelum menyusul kakak beradik itu "yaa! tunggu aku!"

_Sungmin PoV_

Apa yang dikatakan donghae itu memang benar, aku memang sangat manis dan imut jika dikatakan aku adalah seorang namja. sampai orang orangpun selalu mengenaliku sebagai seorang yeoja. Ya pada kenyataan sebenarnya orang orang itu memang memang seorang yeoja, lalu jika kalian bingung pada saat aku mengaku sebagai seorang yeoja namun adikku memanggilku oppa dan seragam sekolah yang kukenakan adalah celana panjang bukan rok? ini semua karena larangan dan takdir yang membuat aku terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja namun berkehidupan bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan sebagai seorang yeoja. lalu jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku melakukan ini, dan tersiksakah aku hidup seperti ini? maka akan ku jawab…

TBC

Apa yang dimaksud sungmin dengan larangan dan takdir yang ada dalam hidupnya? mengapa ia harus menjalani hidup seperti itu? bagaimana perasaan sungmin sebenarnya? let see next chapter ^^V

Annyeong ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di FFN semoga ff ini ada yang baca hehe.. yang udah baca ngereview boleh kalik yaa hehehe.. see u in next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I WANNA TO BE A REAL GIRL

chapter 2

Pair : Kyumin

chap : 2/?

warning! GS

Summary : "Aku terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja, dari rahim seorang yeoja luar biasa yang aku sebut eomma. Namun kenyataannya, kehidupanku tak seperti seorang yeoja, sejak larangan yang terus saja menghantuiku dan takdir yang membuatku harus membuang sisi yeojaku, demi seseorang yang aku sebut appa.."

sebelumnya dichapter 1…

__Sungmin PoV__

_Apa yang dikatakan donghae itu memang benar, aku memang sangat manis dan imut jika dikatakan aku adalah seorang namja. sampai orang orangpun selalu mengenaliku sebagai seorang yeoja. Ya pada kenyataan sebenarnya orang orang itu memang benar, aku memang seorang yeoja, lalu jika kalian bingung pada saat aku mengaku sebagai seorang yeoja namun adikku memanggilku oppa dan seragam sekolah yang kukenakan adalah celana panjang bukan rok? ini semua karena larangan dan takdir yang membuat aku terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja namun berkehidupan bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan sebagai seorang yeoja. lalu jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku melakukan ini, dan tersiksakah aku hidup seperti ini? maka akan ku jawab…_

**chapter 2**

Flashback

Seoul, 3 Desember 1991

"yeobo.. tak terasa kandunganmu sudah memasuki bulan terakhir, apakah kau sudah siap untuk melahirkan buah hati kita kedunia ini?" ucap namja yang diketahui bernama kim yong woon dengan raut bahagia menatap sambil mengelus perut besar sang istri tercinta kim leeteuk.

"ne.. aku sudah siap melahirkan anak kita chagiya,, tapi kau harus berjanji akan menemaniku saat proses bersalin nanti" ucap leeteuk balas mengelus pipi suaminya.

"ne.. tentu saja chagiya, aku akan menemanimu, menyaksikan bagaimana jagoan kecil kita lahir kedunia ini!" ucap yongwoon aka kangin sambil masih setia mengelus perut istrinya.

"kangin-ah.. bagaimana jika yang terlahir sebagai anak kita bukanlah jagoan kecil melainkan putrid yang sangat cantik? apa kau masih mau menerimanya?" ucap leeteuk lirih

"berhenti berkata yang tidak tidak leeteuk-ah kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali, dan jawabanku tetap sama! kelak yang akan menjadi anakku adalah seorang namja bukan yeoja! dia akan kuat sepertiku, dan akan meneruskan perjuangan dan apa yang aku punya saat ini yaitu menjadi penerus Kim Corp!" ucap kangin sedikit membentak istrinya.

"ne.. aku hanya takut kau tak menerimanya jika dia terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja" ujar leeteuk berkata sangat pelan dan mati matian menahan tangisnya, bagaimanapun ia sangat takut jika ternyata bayi yang terlahir adalah seorang yeoja, dan takut suaminya tidak akan mengakui dan bahkan membuang anaknya.

_Leeteuk PoV_

ya Tuhan aku hanya berharap, bahwa anak yang akan terlahir dari rahimku kelak, benar benar sesuai dengan apa yang kami inginkan, mungkin jika aku, aku tidak akan masalah dan akan menerima dengan senang hati keadaan bayiku nanti entah itu yeoja atau namja, entah dia terlahir cacat atau tidak, yang pasti aku ingin dia hidup Tuhan, hidup dengan kebahagian mengelilinginya. Namun jika ia terlahir tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kamiinginkan terlebih lagi yang suamiku inginkan, tolong bantu aku untuk mempertahankannya, membuatnya tetap hidup disisiku. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa meminta dariMu.

_Leeteuk PoV end_

Sebulan kemudian , 1 Januari 1992

"huhh.. haaahh aaahh perutku.. aaaaa sakit sekali! huuuaaahh" ucap seorang yeoja yang mati matian menahan rasa sakitnya hingga peluh pun membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

"kangin-aaaahh.. huuhh aaahh huuhh haahh kang.., iinn-aahh" ucap sang yeoja memanggil manggil suaminya.

"omo! yeobo! neo gwenchana?" Tanya kangin panic melihat istrinya begitu kesakitan.

"aaaahhh appoo, jeongmal apayo!" ucap leeteuk sambil menggenggam tangan kangin keras.

"tahan sebentar ne.. kita akan kerumah sakit, sepertinya kau akan melahirkan" ucap kangin sambil terus menggenggam tangan leeteuk dan setia dengan wajah panicnya.

"yaa.. palli! aku sudah tidak kuat! aaaahh palli!" ucap leeteuk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"ne.. kajja!" ucap kangin sambil menggendong leeteuk menuju mobilnya.

dengan segera kangin menancapkan gasnya menuju rumah sakit, diperjalanan,leeteuk terus menerus mengeluh kesakitan, kangin yang melihat ini pun hanya bisa panic dan semakin melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"tahan sebentar chagiya.. sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah sakit!" ucap kangin sambil sesekali menyeka keringat leeteuk namun tetap focus pada jalanan.

"huuu..aaahhhh aku sudah tidak kuat! aaaahhh sakit!" leeteuk tak kuat lagi menahan sakitnya.

akhirnya setelah 30 menit perjalanan, mereka pun sampai ke rumah sakit. dengan segera kangin keluar dari mobil dan langsung menghampiri leeteuk dikursi penumpang kemudian menggendongnya masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

"suster, tolong! istri saya mau melahirkan!" ucap kangin setelah berada didalam rumah sakit dan langsung meletakkan (?) leeteuk di bed pasien

"ne.. anda bisa menunggu saja disini sebentar, jika persiapannya sudah siap anda akan saya panggil untuk mendampingi istri anda melahirkan!" ucap suster sambil mendorong bed pasien dan membawa leeteuk kedalam ruang bersalin.

sedangkan kangin hanya bisa resah dan gelisah menunggu diluar, setelah 15 menit dating lah suster yang tadi mengantar istrinya masuk kedalam ruang bersalin memanggilnya untuk masuk keruang bersalin menemani leeteuk yang segera melahirkan.

"kangin-ssi anda diperbolehkan masuk"

segera saja kangin masuk dan menghampiri istrinya

"chagiya.. gwenchana.. aku disini menemanimu" ucap kangin sambil memegang erat tangan leeteuk menyalurkan dukungan dan rasa cintanya pada istrinya itu.

"uaaaahhh.. huuuhh haaaahh aaaaa!" leeteuk berusa mengeluarkan bayinya dibantu oleh dokter dan suster.

setelah cukup lama berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya dan hamper meregang nyawa, karena melahirkan anak bukanlah hal yang gampang, ini adalah pertaruhan nyawa sang ibu dan bayinya. Terdengar suara tangisan bayi

"oeekk.. ooeeekk" tangisan itu tangisan anaknya, leeteuk tersenyum bahagia, dan kangin bahkan sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

"chagiyaa.. akhirnya anak kita lahir, terima kasih kau telah berjuang melahirkan anak kita" ucap kangin sambil terus menangis terharu.

"nee.." ucap leeteuk lemah.

"selamat anda mendapatkan putrid yang sangat cantik" ucap dokter memberikan selamat kepada kangteuk.

"apa dok? kau tidak salah anakku harusnya tampan bukan cantik!" ucap kangin mulai tersulut emosinya.

"apa kangin-ssi bercanda? anak anda adalah yeoja, mana mungkin tampan, dia sangat cantik seperti eommanya" ucap dokter lagi.

setelah mengetahui anaknya adlah yeoja, kangin langsung keluar dari ruang bersalin itu, kecewa? pasti dia sangat kecewa karena tak sesuai dengan harapannya. tersisalah leeteuk didalam ruangan tersebut yang sudah menangis, sakit, hatinya sangat sakit melihat kejadian yang selama ini ia takutkan terjadi didepan matanya. dokter yang melihat itupun hanya memaklumi dan tetap memberi dukungan pada leeteuk.

"leeteuk-ssi gwenchana? apakah anda ingin melihat bayi anda? bayi anda sangat cantik" ucap sang dokter sambil menyerahkan bayinya kedalam gendongan sang ibu.

"anak eomma sayang, annyeong, kau sangat cantik chagiya" ucap leeteuk perlahan mengelus pipi bayi merah itu sambil terus menangis. 'Ya Tuhan apakah ini takdir yang kau kirim untukku dan anakku? jika benar tolong, sesuai permintaanku bantu aku menjaga dan mempertahankan anak ini agar tetap berada disisiku dan tetap mendapatkan kebahagiannya, bagaimanapun caranya, bantu aku Tuhan' batin leeteuk sambil terus memandangi wajah malaikat kecilnya.

Setelah melakukan persalinan, kemudian leeteuk dipindahkan kedalam ruang perawatan, namun tidak untuk bayinya, karena harus dibersihkan terlebih dahulu.

waktu menunjukkan jam 12 malam, leeteuk berada didalam ruang perawatan bersama bayinya, yang sedang ia beri ASI, dan kemudian kangin masuk dengan wajah dinginnya.

"kau harus melepaskan anak itu, kita bisa meninggalkannya disii atau bahkan membuangnya! jika kau ingin anak itu selamat!" ucap kangin tajam dan menusuk.

"tidak! hiiikkss.. tidak! tidak akan pernah kangin-ah! dia anakku! aku mau bersamanya apapun yang terjadi! tidak kau tidak boleh membuang anakku!" ucap leeteuk kembali menangis dan mendekap anaknya erat.

"leeteuk! tidak ada pembantahan!" ucap kangin lagi membentak istrinya.

"tidak akan! meskipun aku harus mati, aku tak mau berpisah dengan anakku! tidakkah kau menyayanginya sedikitpun? tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada anak ini? apakah kau benar benar tega membiarkan anak ini tanpa kita? apakah kau sudah tidak punya hati? kau adalah ayahny! meskipun kau tak menerima tapi dia tetap anakmu!" ucap leeteuk sambil menangis semakin keras, hatinya sakit sungguh sakit.

"CUKUP!" bentak kangin, dan tak sengaja melihat wajah anaknya yang tengah tertidur dipangkuan sang istri. sekejam apapun kangin namun ia masih memiliki hati bagaimanapun juga bayi ini adalah darah dagingnya.

"aku mohon biarkan aku bersamanya!" pinta leeteuk yang masih setia mengeluarkan air matanya.

"baiklah! aku akan membiarkan anak ini tetap berada ditengah tengah kita! tapi kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku, dan menerima semua perlakuanku atas anak ini! aku tidak pertentangan darimu, hidup anak ini biar aku yang menentukan!" ucap kanginlagi sambil meninggalkan kamar rawat istrinya.

"chagiya.. appamu memperbolehkan kau untuk tetap tinggal bersama kami, mianhae hanya ini yang bisa eomma lakukan untukmu" lagi lagi leeteuk hanya bisa menangis dan menciumi pipi anaknya.

Setelah insiden dirumah sakit, akhirnya setelah seminggu menjalani perawatan akhirnya leeteuk dan bayinya diperbolehkan pulang, dan tentunya tidak ada ada kangin yang menjemputnya, karena selama satu minggu dirumah sakitpun kangin tidak pernah datang menjenguk. dan kemudian sampai lah dikediaman mewah KIM.

"sajangnim istri dan bayi anda sudah tiba disini" ucap park ahjusshi selaku pelayan dirumah ini.

"arraso.. aku akan menemuinya" ucap kangin sambil berjalan menemui istrinya.

"leeteuk-ah bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" ucap kangin dingin dan datar.

"nee.. park ahjusshi tolong tidurkan anakku dikamarnya" ucap leeteuk yang kemudian menyusul kangin keruang kerjanya.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya leeteuk

"kau sudah menyepakatikan, jika hidup anak itu aku yang tentukan.. dan kau tahukan aku tetap ingin mempunyai seorang anak laki laki?" ucap kangin sambil memandang leeteuk dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"apa maksudmu? apa yang kau rencanakan kangin-ah?" Tanya leeteuk tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh suaminya.

"aku akan tetap merawatnya sebagai anakku, dan memakai margaku dalam namanya, namun aku akan merubah semua identitasnya dari yeoja menjadi namja! mulai detik ini ia akan hidup sebagai namja, aku sudah mengurus semua berkas kelahiran bahkan akta kelahiran anak itu" ucap kangin sambil menyerahkan berkas kelahiran pada leeteuk. dan leeteuk pun hanya menganga begitu membaca akta kelahiran anaknya.

Nama : Kim Sungmin

Anak dari Kim yong woon dan Kim Leeteuk

jenis kelamin : LAKI LAKI

tak tertahan lagi bulir bulir bening itu keluar membasahi pipi leeteuk.

"kangin-ah kau serius melakukan ini? tapi anakku adalah seorang yeoja! kau jahat hiikkss.. hiikss kau jahat!" ucap leeteuk sambil menangis semakin menjadi jadi

"sudah kubilang tidak ada penolakan dan pertentangan darimu! sekarang pilihan ada ditanganmu! kau pilih! lebih baik aku membuang anak itu atau kau ikut bersamaku membesarkan anak itu sambil menutupi identitas yang sebenarnya?" ucap kangin lagi.

"hikks.. hikss kau benar benar tidak berperasaan kangin-ah" leeteuk pun pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja suaminya.

"mianhae.. teukkie-ah hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk anak kita" ucap kangin lirih sambil menahan air matanya untuk tetap tidak jatuh.

2 tahun berlalu dan ternyata setelah dua tahun leeteuk dan kangin dianugrahi lagi seorang putri cantik beruntunglah putrid keduanya ini tidak harus mengalami nasib yang sama dengan anak pertamanya, Kim Sungmin. putri keduanya diberi nama Kim ryeowook dia menjalani hidup seperti yeoja biasanya, berbeda dengan sungmin yang harus menjalani hidupnya sebagai namja.

Sungmin kecil hanya bisa menurut saja ketika segala sesuatu yang berbau namja dipakaikan padanya, tidak ada boneka, rok atau apapun yang biasa dipakai oleh seorang yeoja. terkadang ia bertanya mengapa ia diperlakukan berbeda dengan adiknya, padahal ia sama sama yeoja.

Sampai sungmin dan wookie tumbuh beriringan, akhirnya sungmin lelah bertanya karena jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari pertanyaan "mengapa aku diperlakukan seperti namja" hanya ini yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban dari appanya "kau memang seharusnya terlahir sebagai seorang namja, dan itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu untuk hidup sebagai seorang namja, karena kau akan meneruskan apa yang aku miliki saat ini, jadi jangan coba coba mengingkari jalan hidup yang telah aku buat untukmu!"

_Sungmin PoV_

sejak kecil aku memang sudah menjalani hidupku sebagai seorang namja, semua yang appaku ajarkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi namja yang tangguh untuk menjadi penggantinya kelak, saat aku bertanya pada apaa mengapa aku diperlakukan berbeda dengan adikku padahal kami sama sama yeoja dan selalu jawaban ini

"_kau memang seharusnya terlahir sebagai seorang namja, dan itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu untuk hidup sebagai seorang namja, karena kau akan meneruskan apa yang aku miliki saat ini, jadi jangan coba coba mengingkari jalan hidup yang telah aku buat untukmu!"_

yang aku dapat dari appa, jika aku bertanya pada eomma, eomma akan menjawab dengan tangisan, sungguh aku tidak tahan jika harus melihat eomma menangis, sehingga aku tak pernah lagi menanyakan hal itu, dan aku menjalani kehidupanku yang seperti ini dengan keadaan bingung.

semakin aku beranjak dewasa semakin aku mengerti apa maksud dari jawaban appa saat itu, saat aku melihat identitasku, disana tertulis jelas bahwa aku ini adalah seorang namja, padahal tubuhku berkata lain, aku tumbuh layaknya yeoja normal, mati matian aku menyembunyikan identitas yang menegaskan bahwa aku ini seorang yeoja, karena aku takut appa akan marah dan kecewa padaku jika orang lain mengetahui kebohongan ini.

Untuk menunjang peranku sebagai seorang namja aku rela membuat rambutku selalu pendek, berlatih bela diri, memakai pakaian layaknya seorang namja, belajar olahraga dan apapun yang dapat menutupi identitasku sebenarnya.

jika kalian bertanya apa aku terpaksa menjalaninya? ya aku terpaksa, aku begitu menginginkan kehidupan sebagai seorang yeoja, memakai dress yang cantik, mempunyai rambut yang panjang dan mempercantik diriku, dan jika kalian bertanya apa aku tersiksa? ya aku sangat tersiksa, karena aku harus selalu menahan sifat yeojaku untuk tak kukeluarkan. Dan jika kalian bertanya apakah aku diam saja menerima ini? tidak! jawabannya tidak! aku pernah memberontak pada appaku, tapi hasilnya nihil, dan aku pun sadar percuma melakukan itu, sekali lagi aku menjalani ini karena keluargaku, aku sangat mencintai mereka, biarlah aku menderita asalkan mereka bahagia, karena jujur aku tak sanggup melihat mereka menderita. Aku yakin appaku melakukan ini karena memiliki alasan, bukan semata mata membenciku, aku yakin sebenarnya appa sangat menyayangiku.

terkadang timbul rasa iri pada adikku, dia dengan bebas dan hidup normal layaknya seorang yeoja, sedangkan aku harus hidup seperti ini, ingin rasanya kau memaki dan membencinya, namun rasa sayangku terlalu besar untuknya, sehingga aku hanya mampu menyayangi dan menjaganya.

rahasia ini hanya appa, eomma adikku, dan pelayan dirumahku saja yang mengetahuinya, oh dan satu lagi aku melupakannya, dia sahabatku sejak kecil dia yang mendukungku hingga sekarang dia satu satunya teman baik yang kupunya, dia adalah Lee Donghae, dia satu satunya orang yang tahu rahasia ini selain keluargaku, dan aku bersyukur karena dia mau menjaga rahasia ini dan masih mau berteman baik denganku, menemaniku setiap harinya. terima kasih donghae-ya. aku sayang padamu sahabatku.

Aku tak tahu sampai seberapa kuat aku menjalani ini semua, hanya satu yang membuatku bertahan yaitu cinta dari eomma dan adikku dan juga aku memiliki Tuhan disampingku. dan Tuhan tak mungkin menguji hambanya lebih dari kemampuannya kan? ya.. sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah dan tetap menjalani semuanya.

_sungmin PoV end_

_author pov_

tak terasa akhirnya sungmin, wookie dan donghae sampai disekolahnya, sekolah elit St Angelia. Kemudian mereka masuk kesekolah itu dan hendak mengantar wookie kekelasnya terlebih dahulu. sesampainya dikelas wookie

"chaa.. sampai.. wookie-ah belajar yang rajin ne? jangan nakal!" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mencubit pipi wookie gemas.

"nah dengar apa kata kakakmu itu wookie-ah" ujar donghae mengamini ucapan sungmin.

"ne.. nee oppadeul, sudah kalian cepat kekelas nanti keburu bel masuk" ucap wookie sambil membalikkan tubuh donghae dan sungmin dan mendorongnya agar mereka segera pergi menuju kelasnya.

"ne.. kajja sungminnie, kita kekelas!" ucap donghae sambil merangkul sungmin

namun perjalanan kekelas mereka tidaklah mulus karena sungmin mengalami insiden kecil.

Bruuk

"aaaww.. yak! kau jalan itu pakai mata! kau tidak lihat ada orang didepanmu hah?" ucap sungmin emosi karena sakit yang ia rasakan pada pantatnya karena terjatuh tadi.

"uuppss.. mian aku sengaja melakukannya! kau sungguh lemah sebagai seorang namja, kau lebih pantas jadi yeoja!" ucap seorang namja yang baru saja menabrak sungmin dan kemudian berjalan melewati sungmin dan donghae

"Yak! NEO! kembali kau aku belum selesai denganmu!"

'ya Tuhan tolong jangan membuat aku menyesal dengan hidupku, dengan menghadiahkan namja kurang ajar tadi dalam hidupku'

TBC

ehehehe annyeong.. woooaaaa ternyata ada yang ngereview jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yang udah ngereview, ngefavorite-in, sama ngefollow cerita ini, mian yak banyak yang typo ^^V

oh ia author mau bales sedikit yang ngereview

super girl : hoo.. kalau author mah terinspirasinya dr dramanya minsull (?) *minho-sulli* yang judulnya to the beautiful hehe

dinda nafisah : ia itu author typo *plaak harusnya yang benar itu bunyinya kayak gini : "_ pada kenyataan sebenarnya orang orang itu memang benar, aku memang seorang yeoja"_

ini chapter 2 nya udah update.. di review lagi boleh kalik yaaa.. :D gomawo, see you in next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

I WANNA TO BE A REAL GIRL

chapter 3

Pair : Kyumin

chap : 3/?

warning! GS

Summary : "Aku terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja, dari rahim seorang yeoja luar biasa yang aku sebut eomma. Namun kenyataannya, kehidupanku tak seperti seorang yeoja, sejak larangan yang terus saja menghantuiku dan takdir yang membuatku harus membuang sisi yeojaku, demi seseorang yang aku sebut appa.."

sebelumnya dichapter 2…

_Bruuk_

"_aaaww.. yak! kau jalan itu pakai mata! kau tidak lihat ada orang didepanmu hah?" ucap sungmin emosi karena sakit yang ia rasakan pada pantatnya karena terjatuh tadi._

"_uuppss.. mian aku sengaja melakukannya! kau sungguh lemah sebagai seorang namja, kau lebih pantas jadi yeoja!" ucap seorang namja yang baru saja menabrak sungmin dan kemudian berjalan melewati sungmin dan donghae_

"_Yak! NEO! kembali kau aku belum selesai denganmu!"_

chapter 3

"Yak! CHO KYUHYUN KEMARI KAU!" teriak sungmin

sedangkan yang diteriaki namanya hanya berjalan, berbalik sebentar kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"yak! aissshh!" gerutu sungmin sambil mengusap usap pantatnya yang sakit, sementara donghae hanya bisa tertawa,

"buahahahaha.. min.. buahahaha, kau kena lagi oleh si evil itu! buahahaha" donghae tertawa keras hampir menangis.

"YAK! Lee Donghae! apa kau mau nyawamu ku cabut sekarang hah? berhenti tertawa!" ancam sungmin pada donghae dengan deathglare yang bisa dibilang gagal, karena malah terlihat lucu.

"hhahaha.. mian min haha mian, abisnya kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman huahhaha.. kau pasti selalu kena oleh evil itu haha" jelas donghae sambil masih tertawa.

"berhenti tertawa sekarang! atau aku cabut nyawamu sekarang!" ucap sungmin geram

"haha.. arraso arraso.. kajja kita kekelas " ajak donghae yang sudah berhenti tertawa, masih sayang nyawa juga ternyata, mengingat si jago martial arts disebelahnya jika sudah benar benar marah akan sangat berbahaya.

'awas kau cho kyuhyun! akan ku balas!' batin sungmin dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya kekelas bersama donghae.

memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari, jika melihat cho kyuhyun dan kim sungmin saling berteriak atau saling mengerjai seperti yang tadi pagi kita saksikan. Entah itu kyuhyun yang mulai duluan atau sungmin. dari mulai sengaja menabrak hingga terjatuh seperti yang kyuhyun lakukan pada sungmin barusan, atau menggantung tas diatas tiang bendera, atau mengempesi ban motor dan kejadian kejadian lain yang lebih parah dari itu.

"cha.. sampai! Minnie aku kekelas dulu yak" ucap donghae sambil meninggalkan sungmin didepan kelasnya. Sungmin dan donghae memang tidak sekelas, tapi kelas mereka bersebelahan.

"ne.. hae, jangan lupa bantu aku untuk mengerjai si evil balik!" ucap sungmin setengah berteriak pada donghae yang hampir memasuki kelasnya.

sedangkan donghae hanya acuh dan memasuki kelasnya, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi donghae membantu sungmin ataupun kyuhyun untuk membalas perbuatan dari masing masing. kalian heran? itu karena donghae bersahabat dengan kedua manusia yang selalu bertengkar itu. Jika donghae adalah sahabat sungmin dari kecil, sedangkan dengan kyuhyun, donghae dan kyuhyun adalah sahabat sejak mereka SMA karena kelas mereka yang selalu bersama bahkan satu bangku. Jika melihat donghae mungkin memang terkesan plin plan, karena dia kadang membantu menjahili salah satu dari keduanya, entahlah melihat sungmin dan kyuhyun bertengkar dan beradu mulut adalah sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi donghae. *teman macam apa donghae ini?#plaak*

_kyuhyun pov_

'haha senangnya bisa kembali menjahili kim sungmin, yaay aku berhasil membuatnya badmood pagi ini. Oh iya kenalkan, aku cho kyuhyun, mahluk paling tampan seantero korea, paling jenius, pokoknya yang ter dan yang paling ada pada diriku. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membuat si namja manis itu badmood, aku begitu menikmati ekspresi kesalnya. eh tadi aku bilang dia apa? namja manis? berarti aku mengakui kalau dia manis? haha anggaplah itu sebuah hinaan dariku untuknya, karena mana mungkin ada namja didunia ini yang mau disebut manis, ia kan? haa.. tapi akupun harus berhati hati karena tak mungkin dia tak akan membalas perbuatanku itu, meskipun aku cuma menabraknya hingga jatuh, tapi aku harus tetap waspada dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia lakukan padaku. tapi tenang kau tak akan semudah itu untuk membalas perbuatanku kim sungmin! aku kan jenius'.

_kyuhyun pov end_

Sementara dikelas, Sungmin terus saja memikirkan bagaimana caranya membalas perbuatan kyuhyun yang membuat dirinya tidak focus pada pelajaran yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

_Sungmin pov_

'aiishh.. sial! awas saja kau cho kyuhyun! akan kubalas kau! tapi bagaimana aku membalasnya? menggantung tasnya ditiang bendera? ahh itu sudah kulakukan bahkan sampai 5 kali, dia pasti sudah tahu kalau aku akan melakukan itu lagi! mengempeskan ban motornya? aah tidak tidak, itu juga sudah sering kulakukan. Lalu giliran apa sekarang? ayoo kim sungmin pikirkan, jangan kalah dari si evil itu! ahh gotcha! _I got it_! bersiaplah cho kyuhyun! suruh siapa kau membuat pantatku menyentuh dinginnya koridor sekolah karena kau tabrak tadi? maka aku akan membalasnya, haha'

_sungmin pov end_

Tak terasa bel istirahatpun berbunyi, semua anak anak dikelas sungmin pun berhamburan keluar kelas segera menuju kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berdemo.

"Minnie! kau tidak kekantin?" Tanya yeoja yang ternyata sebangku dengan sungmin yang bernama lee hyukjae.

"eh.. memangnya sudah bel istirahat hyukkie?" Tanya sungmin balik.

"Minnie , kau ini sedang memikirkan apasih? sampai kau tak sadar sudah bel istirahat?" Tanya hyukjae aka hyukkie lagi.

"ehehehe.. ani aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan" jawab sungmin sambil cengengesan tak jelas.

"yasudah kau mau kekantin bersamaku tidak?" Tanya hyukkie lagi

"tidak. aku mau kekelas donghae saja aku ada perlu, ayo kita keluar kelas bersama!" ajak sungmin pada hyukkie.

"ne.. kajja" ucap hyukkie lagi sambil menarik tangan sungmin.

tetapi sebelumnya sungmin malah menghentikan langkahnya, begitu melihat sesuatu yang menempel pada kepala hyukkie.

"ehh.. chankaman hyukkie"

"wae geure?"

"boleh aku meminjam jepit rambutmu?"

"untuk apa?"

"aku membutuhkan itu untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, boleh yaa" pinta sungmin sambil memelas.

"kau ini aneh.. masa namja meminjam jepit rambut?"

"ayoolahh hyukkie.. ya ya pinjamkan aku ne?"

"aiishh.. baiklah" ucap hyukkie sambil melepaskan jepit rambut dari rambut panjangnya.

"yaaay.. terima kasih, kau memang cantik hyukkie!" ucap sungmin sambil melompat kegirangan.

"ya.. yaa, simpan saja pujianmu itu untuk yeojachingumu kelak"

"hehe."

Sesampainya didepan kelas sungmin, ternyata sudah ada yang menunggunya siapa lagi kalau bukan donghae.

"hei hae! baru saja aku akan kekelasmu" sapa sungmin sambil menepuk pundak donghae.

"kau harus membantuku hae!" ucap sungmin lagi, sementara yang diajak bicara hanya focus memperhatikan yeoja yang ada disebelah sungmin.

"Minnie, aku kekantin ne.. donghae-ssi aku duluan" pamit hyukkie pada sungmin dan donghae.

"nee.." jawab sungmin dan donghae bersamaan.

"Hae! sudah selesai melihat hyukkienya? hati hati matamu hampir lepas dari tempatnya" goda sungmin.

"hah? apa min?" donghae yang akhirnya sadar malah bertanya pada sungmin tentang apa yang dibicarakan sungmin sebelumnya.

"kau suka pada hyukkie ya? kalau begitu kau harus bantu aku untuk mengerjai balik si kyuhyun itu!" ucap sungmin lagi.

"hah min? apa hubungannya?" Tanya donghae lagi.

"aiishh.. lee donghae pabbo! maksudku jika kau membantuku kali ini, maka aku akan membantumu untuk mendekati hyukkie! arraso?" ucap sungmin gemas pada sahabatnya itu.

"jinjja? ehehehehe baiklah aku akan membantumu!" ucap donghae semangat "apa tugasku kali ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"gampang, kau tinggal mengajak si evil itu kemanapun kau mau, jangan sampai dia bisa berkeliaran disekolah ini, pastikan dia selalu denganmu!" perintah sungmin.

"arraso min.. tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?" Tanya donghae

"nanti kau juga akan tahu" ucap sungmin lagi sambil menampilkan smirknya.

Setelah 20 menit, bel masukpun berbunyi . Anak anak pun kembali kekelasnya masing masing.

"Minnie.. tumben kau sudah ada dikelas, biasanya kau masuk paling terakhir" Tanya hyukkie yang heran dengan teman sebangkunya itu karena tidak biasanya sungmin masuk kelas tepat waktu seperti sekarang. Biasanya dia akan telat masuk karena saat istirahat sibuk bertengkar dengan kyuhyun, menjahili kyuhyun atau sibuk menghabiskan isi kantin.

"hehe.. aku kan ingin menjadi anak yang baik" ucap sungmin masih setia cengengesan.

"tapi aku curiga, kenapa kau bisa serajin dan sesenang ini?" Tanya hyukkie lagi.

" hehe aku habis melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan hyukkie.."

"jangan bilang itu adalah mengerjai kyuhyun lagi"

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya hyukkie"

"aiishh kau!"

Selama pelajaranpun sungmin tak henti hentinya tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kyuhyun atas aksinya kali ini. Setelah 4 jam pelajaran terlewati , akhirnya bel pulang terdengar juga. Buru buru sungmin keluar kelasnya.

"hyukkie.. aku duluan ne, aku ada latihan basket" ucap sungmin sambil berlari keluar kelasnya.

"nee.. fighting untuk latihannya!" teriak hyukkie dari dalam kelas.

begitu sampai dilapangan teman teman satu club basket sungmin sudah berkumpul, termasuk cho kyuhyun dan lee donghae, karena mereka memang satu club basket dengan sungmin, apalagi kyuhyun, dia adalah kapten tim basket sungmin.

"ck lelet sekali kau! seperti yeoja saja!" ucap kyuhyun sakratis

"mian.. kapten" ucap sungmin sambil berlari keruang ganti, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran, 'tumben tuh anak tidak membalas perkataanku' batinnya.

setelah semuanya siap dilapangan, kemudian pelatih kang pun menyuruh anak didiknya itu untuk pemanasan.

"lari 10 putaran setelah itu push up 50 kali dan sit up 50 kali" perintah pelatih kang

"nee.." jawab anak anak didiknya yang langsung melakukan pemanasan.

setelah melakukan pemanasan, kemudian mereka berlatih _shooting three point_, melatih _defens_ dan _guard_ mereka agar tidak mudah diserang lawan. Satu persatu melakukan three point. dan kini giliran sungmin melakukan three point.

Hupp.. bola masuk dengan mulusnya kedalam ring, namun saat sungmin akan memijakkan kakinya didarat ternyata kyuhyun menyandung kaki sungmin, sehingga sungmin terjatuh.

"aakkhh.." rintih sungmin.

"ya! neo gwenchana?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin sambil memasang smirk andalannya. sedangkan sungmin hanya diam tidak berniat membalasnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya pelatih kang

"aniyo.. gwenchana pak pelatih" ucap sungmin sambil bangkit dibantu donghae.

sedangkan kyuhyun kini lagi lagi terheran dengan sungmin yang tidak mebalas perbuatannya meskipun ia sudah membuat sungmin terjatuh dua kali hari ini.

"ayoo! lanjutkan latihannya!" perintah pelatih kang lagi.

setelah kurang lebih 3 jam mereka berlatih basket, akhirnya selesai sudah.

"oke, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, tetap semangat berlatih, karena kita akan menghadapi pertandingan 3 bulan lagi" ucap pelatih kang mengakhiri sesi latihan kali ini.

setelah selesai berganti baju dan membersihkan diri, mereka pulang tak terkecuali dengan sungmin, donghae dan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"hae! aku duluan!" ucap kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"kajja hae kita pulang!" ajak sungmin sambil tersenyum.

setelah sampai diparkiran, kyuhyunpun segera menghampiri motornya, dan bergegas mengendarai motornya, tetapi sepertinya kyuhyun harus rela berjalan kaki dan menuntun motornya untuk dibawa kebengkel. 'oh shit! ini pasti pekerjaan kim sungmin! awas kau! akan ku balas lebih dari ini' batin kyuhyun.

Selagi sungmin dan donghae pulang berjalan kaki, terlihat kyuhyun yang juga berjalan kaki sambil menuntun motornya.

"oww.. lihat hae! siapa manusia terbodoh abad ini? punya motor bukannya dinaikki malah dituntun begitu" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum mengerikan kearah kyuhyun. donghae yang berada disebelah sungmin hanya cekikikan melihat sungmin dan kyuhyun yang sudah siap siap berperang.

"diam kau kim sungmin!" murka kyuhyun "ini pasti perbuatanmu! awas kau akan ku balas!" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"yak! lee donghae bantu aku!" ucap kyuhyun lagi pada donghae.

"oohh.. Minnie-ya sepertinya sahabatku ini sedang kesusahan, aku akan membantunya dulu ne? kau tidak apa apa kan pulang sendiri?" Tanya donghae pada sungmin sambil menahan tawanya. sekejam kejamnya donghae yang senang dengan pertengkaran kyuhyun dan sungmin, tapi donghae tetap tak tega jika salah satu diantaranya ada yang menderita, seperti yang kyuhyun alami saat ini.

"ya.. yaa bantulah sahabatmu itu hae! aku pulang sendiri saja!" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum puas. Kemudian donghae menghampiri kyuhyun dan membantu mendorong motor sport kyuhyun, sebelum meninggalkan sungmin, kyuhyun tak lupa memberikan tatapan mematikan pada sungmin, yang hanya dibalas oleh lambaian tangan dari sungmin, dan tak lupa juga donghae memberikan acungan jempol pada sungmin atas usahanya mengerjai kyuhyun, ya walaupun akhirnya donghae harus membantu kyuhyun untuk membawa motornya kebengkel.

_flash back_

"_kau harus membantuku hae!" ucap sungmin lagi, sementara yang diajak bicara hanya focus memperhatikan yeoja yang ada disebelah sungmin._

"_Minnie, aku kekantin ne.. donghae-ssi aku duluan" pamit hyukkie pada sungmin dan donghae._

"_nee.." jawab sungmin dan donghae bersamaan. _

"_Hae! sudah selesai melihat hyukkienya? hati hati matamu hampir lepas dari tempatnya" goda sungmin._

"_hah? apa min?" donghae yang akhirnya sadar malah bertanya pada sungmin tentang apa yang dibicarakan sungmin sebelumnya._

"_kau suka pada hyukkie ya? kalau begitu kau harus bantu aku untuk mengerjai balik si kyuhyun itu!" ucap sungmin lagi._

"_hah min? apa hubungannya?" Tanya donghae lagi._

"_aiishh.. lee donghae pabbo! maksudku jika kau membantuku kali ini, maka aku akan membantumu untuk mendekati hyukkie! arraso?" ucap sungmin gemas pada sahabatnya itu._

"_jinjja? ehehehehe baiklah aku akan membantumu!" ucap donghae semangat "apa tugasku kali ini?" tanyanya lagi._

"_gampang, kau tinggal mengajak si evil itu kemanapun kau mau, jangan sampai dia bisa berkeliaran disekolah ini, pastikan dia selalu denganmu!" perintah sungmin._

"_arraso min.. tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?" Tanya donghae_

"_nanti kau juga akan tahu" ucap sungmin lagi sambil menampilkan smirknya._

_Setelah itu sungmin melangkah menuju parkiran untuk menjalankan aksinya, sedangkan donghae sedang berusaha mengajak kyuhyun untuk pergi kekantin, kalau tidak, bisa bisa sungmin ketahuan kyuhyun kalau sedang mengerjainya balik, karena parkiran terlihat jelas dari kelas kyuhyun dan donghae._

"_kyuhyun-ah kajja.. temani aku kekantin!" ajak donghae sambil menarik lengan kyuhyun._

"_aahh.. aku malas! kau saja hae!" ucap kyuhyun sambil kembali memainkan pspnya._

"_ohh ayoolah! jangan hanya berkencan dengan 'istrimu' itu! kau perlu makan kyu!" ucap donghae lagi sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk kekantin._

_*back to sungmin*_

_setelah sampai diparkiran sungmin langsung menghampiri motor sport berwarna hitam milik kyuhyun. ditangan sungmin sudah ada ember berisi air, selang dan sebuah jepit rambut kecil yang ia pinjam dari hyukkie tadi._

'_hhmm kyuhyun rasakan pembalasanku!' batin sungmin._

_perlahan sungmin membuka tutup kunci tanki motor kyuhyun, ya sasarannya adalah tanki motor kyuhyun, kemudian setelah lubang kuncinya terlihat segera saja sungmin memasukan jepit rambut kecil itu, bermaksud untuk membuka tankinya, sungmin mempraktekan teknik ini dari film action yang ia lihat. setelah memutar mutar jepit rambutnya, dan bingo! tanki motor kyuhyun terbuka. Segera saja sungmin mengeluarkan semua bahan bakar motor kyuhyun dengan menggunakan bantuan selang, dan menggantinya dengan air yang ia bawa tadi, setelah pekerjaannya selesai, sungmin kembali menutup tanki motor kyuhyun dan kembali kekelas, tak lupa sebelum itu ia mengembalikan peralatan yang mendukung aksinya itu kegudang sekolah. Sambil kembali kekelas sungmin bersiul senang, membayangkan apa reaksi kyuhyun jika ia tahu bahwa sungmin mengganti bahan bakarnya dengan air. 'haha sampai kiamatpun motormu tidak akan pernah menyala cho kyuhyun' batin sungmin lagi._

_flash back end_

setelah menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya sungmin tiba dirumahnya

"aku pulaaaang!" teriak sungmin

"oppa!" ternyata yang menyambutnya adalah adiknya tercinta.

"hei.. chagiya.. eomma mana?" Tanya sungmin pada wookie, karena sedari tadi sungmin tidak melihat eommanya.

"eomma sedang ada dikamarnya! oppa ayoo ikut aku! aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu, dan mungkin menyuruhmu untuk mencobanya! dan ahh satu lagi! kau harus mau menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun temanku" ucap wookie sambil setengah merajuk.

"baiklah.. apa yang tidak untukmu hmm?" ucap sungmin sambil mengelus rambut wookie. kemudian kedua kakak beradik itu masuk kekamar wookie.

"oppa cepat pakai ini! aku ingin melihatnya!"

"anni! aku tidak mau!"

"oppa jebal! pakai untukku ya"

"haa.. baiklah"

setelah beberapa saat sungmin keluar dengan menggunakan sesuatu yang diperintahkan wookie padanya.

"wookie-ah" panggil sungmin pelan.

"huaaa… oppa! kau sangat cocok! aku ingin kau seperti ini saat menemaniku ke pesta nanti!" ucap wookie sambil terkagum melihat kakaknya.

"kau gila! aku tidak mau!" tolak sungmin

"ayoolah.. memang sepantasnya kau menggunakannya" ucap wookie lirih.

"aku takut wookie.."

TBC

annyeong.. annyeong :) gak nyangka ada yang baca ini FF haha senang membaca review-an kalian semua *cium satu satu* mian yak masih banyak yang typo ^^V

buat yang udah nebak dan benar cowok resenya ada lah kyuhyun! selamat! *lempar kyuhyun*

chap 3 udah update, abis dibaca direview lagi boleh kalik yaaaaaa :D biar authornya semangat melanjutkan

see u in next chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

I WANNA TO BE A REAL GIRL

chapter 4

Pair : Kyumin

chap : 4/?

warning! GS

Summary : "Aku terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja, dari rahim seorang yeoja luar biasa yang aku sebut eomma. Namun kenyataannya, kehidupanku tak seperti seorang yeoja, sejak larangan yang terus saja menghantuiku dan takdir yang membuatku harus membuang sisi yeojaku, demi seseorang yang aku sebut appa.."

sebelumnya dichapter 3…

"_wookie-ah" panggil sungmin pelan._

"_huaaa… oppa! kau sangat cocok! aku ingin kau seperti ini saat menemaniku ke pesta nanti!" ucap wookie sambil terkagum melihat kakaknya._

"_kau gila! aku tidak mau!" tolak sungmin_

"_ayoolah.. memang sepantasnya kau menggunakannya" ucap wookie lirih._

"_aku takut wookie.."_

Chapter 4

"oppa.. tapi ini adalah hak mu yang sebenarnya. ayolah appapun tak akan tahu! toh dia tidak ada dikorea!" ucap wookie meyakinkan sungmin.

"tapi wookie-ah aku terlalu takut, untuk berpenampilan seperti ini!" ucap sungmin lagi.

"ayolah sekali ini saja! biarkan aku membantumu mengembalikan kehidupanmu yang seharusnya!" ucap wookie lagi.

"tapi wookie…" belum selesai sungmin berbicara pintu kamar wookie.

"wookie-ya apa Minnie sudah pu..lang?" ucap leeteuk sang eomma terbata karena kaget melihat penampilan sungminnya.

"eomma.. mianhae, aku lancang mencobanya" ucap sungmin menunduk menyesal.

"aniyoo.. aigoo anak eomma cantik sekali!" ucap leeteuk terkagum melihat anaknya yang begitu cantik. Ya sekarang sungmin sedang memakai dress mini hitam bermodel kemben yang sangat pas dibadannya membuat lekukan tubuhnya yang ramping terlihat jelas, dan menampilkan kaki putih nan mulus miliknya.

"benarkan apa kataku oppa? kau sangat cocok memakainya, kau sangat cantik.. eemm eomma aku ingin meminta ijin darimu, bolehkah aku mengajak oppa ke pesta temanku? tapi berpenampilan layaknya seorang yeoja?" ucap wookie membujuk eommanya.

"tapi wookie ini terlalu beresiko.." ucap sungmin lagi.

leeteuk terlihat memikirkan permintaan wookie, dan kemudian mengangguk

"ya boleh," ucap leeteuk.

sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar sang eomma yang ternyata mengijinkan permintaan wookie atas dirinya.

"tapi, eomma aku.. aku takut" ucap sungmin lirih.

"tenanglah Minnie-ya, eomma akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa apa setelah kejadian ini, percayalah. Eomma hanya ingin kau merasakan kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya sebagai seorang yeoja, eomma tahu bahwa kau selama ini tersiksa dengan kehidupan namjamu. eomma ingin sekali saja kau merasakan seperti apa dirimu seharusnya.

"tapi.. eomma.."

"oppa! akupun akan bertanggung jawab dengan ini! aku tak mau melihat kakakku terus terusan tersiksa! kau ingin membuatku semakin merasa bersalah? dengan membiarkan kau hidupan dalam kehidupan namja yang seharusnya tak kau jalankan? aku mohon ijinkan aku membantumu untuk bahagia sekali ini saja!" ucap wookie lagi meyakinkan sungmin.

sungmin terlihat berpikir sangat keras dengan hal ini, disatu sisi ia ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang yeoja seutuhnya, yang tidak perlu berpura pura menjadi namja didepan banyak orang, namun disatu sisi ia sangat takut appanya tahu akan hal ini, dan membuat appanya kecewa. 'Tuhan apakah jika aku menerima tawaran ini, aku salah? aku hanya ingin merasakan menjadi yeoja seutuhnya sekali saja dalam hidupku, membiarkan jiwa yang sebenarnya bebas, merasakan apa yang seharusnya aku rasakan' batin sungmin.

Setelah beberapa lama sungmin berpikir kemudian ia menjawab

"baiklah aku mau.. tapi" sungmin masih terlihat ragu dengan keputusannya ini.

"tenanglah oppa! eomma dan terlebihnya aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini! akan kupastikan appa tidak tahu soal ini!" ucap wookie lebih meyakinkan sungmin.

"percaya pada kami chagiya.." ucap leeteuk lagi.

'mianhae minnie-ya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, merasakan bagaimana kau seharusnya hidup, walaupun hanya satu kali' batin leeteuk.

'oppa!aku tahu kau sangat menderita, jadi biarkan aku membantumu dengan cara ini ne.. jangan membuatku terus merasa bersalah, karena kau berkorban terlalu banyak untuk kebahagiaan aku dan eomma' batin wookie sambil menatap kakaknya, hamper menangis.

"baiklah.. aku mau" ucap sungmin pelan.

"yaaay.. ayo oppa kita bersiap! acaranya mulai jam 7 malam ini! aku akan menyulapmu menjadi putrid yang sangat cantik!" ucap wookie senang. "ah aku lupa akan sesuatu!" ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk keningnya.

"apa itu chagiya?" Tanya leeteuk.

"seharusnya aku memanggil, sungmin oppa dengan sebutan Minnie eonni.. karena tidak lucukan jika aku memanggilnya oppa tapi sungmin oppa dalam keadaan seperti ini" ucap wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Minnie eonni!" ucapnya lagi "ahh senangnya akhirnya aku dapat memanggilmu dengan sebutan eonni!"

sedangkan leeteuk dan sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah wookie yang begitu senang memanggil sungmin dengan sebutan eonni.

Setelah itu wookie benar benar menyulap sungmin menjadi putrid yang sangat cantik. Kini sungmin sudah siap dengan riasan dan bajunya. Dress mini hitam yang mengekspose bahu seta kakinya yang mulus dan jenjang, higheels hitam, dan rambut pendeknya yang ditata dengan membiarkan poninya menjuntai dan rambut bagian kanan yang diselipkan dibelakang telinganya serta riasan yang terlihat natural, dengan eyeliner tipis dan lipgloss pink, benar benar membuat sungmin sangat cantik mala mini. Sedangkan wookie juga sudah siap dengan dress berwarna putih selutut dengan aksen pita dipinggangnya, kemudian rambutnya ia kuncir sehingga lehernya yang jenjang terlihat jelas, tak lupa highheels putih menemaninya malam ini.

"kajja eonnie! kita pergi" ajak wookie sambil menarik tangan sungmin, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya tersenyum antara senang dan takut.

"eomma.. kami pergi dulu!" pamit wookie pada eommanya.

"aigoo.. anak anak eomma cantik sekali! yasudah pulangnya jangan terlalu malam ne?" ucap leeteuk sambil tersenyum bangga melihat kedua putrinya yang sangat cantik.

"neee.." ucap wookie dan sungmin berbarengan.

Setelah itu wookie dan sungmin pergi dengan mengendarai mobil yang dikemudikan oleh wookie. 30 menit berlalu dan akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Segera mereka turun dan memasuki gedung tempat pesta diadakan, saat akan memasuki gedung tiba tiba sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan sehingga membuat wookie ikut berhenti juga

"wookie-ya kita pulang saja ne.. aku takut, ah atau biarkan aku berganti baju dahulu, baru kita masuk ne? jebal" pinta sungmin pada wookie, sekarang ia benar benar takut, takut jati diri yang sebenarnya akan terungkap.

"eonnie, sudah tanggung! ayoo kita masuk! percayalah padaku, tidak akan terjadi apa apa" ucap wookie sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada tangan sungmin guna meyakinkan kakak tersayangnya.

akhirnya sungmin mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gedung. Setelah berada didalam gedung wookie pamit pada sungmin, untuk memberikan selamat pada temannya yang sedang berulang tahun.

"eonnie.. tunggu sebentar disini ne? aku mau memberikan ucapan selamat pada temanku dulu" ucap wookie sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari sungmin.

"ani.. jangan tinggalkan aku! aku takut!" ujar sungmin sambil menahan tangan wookie agar tidak pergi darinya.

"tenang saja eonni, tidak ada yang mengenalimu, tunggu disini sebentar ne? hanya 5 menit aku janji!" ucap wookie lagi.

akhirnya dengar berat hati sungmin melepaskan pegangan tangan adiknya "ne.. cepat kembali! jangan lama lama!"

"ne.." kemudian wookie meninggalkan sungmin sendirian.

tanpa sungmin sadari ada seorang pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, sampai kemudian pria itu mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya, sungmin yang kaget pun dan langsung berbalik melihat sipelaku yang menepuk pundaknya, dan setelah berbalik mereka malah sama sama terkejut.

"YAA! KI mmpphh!"

"Yak lee donghae jangan panggil margaku disini!" ucap sungmin sambil membekap mulut namja yang akan meneriakan namanya, ternyata dia adalah donghae. "bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya sungmin pada donghae.

"mmmppphh.. mmpphh..mmpphh"

"kau bicara apa? tidak jelas!" ucap sungmin yang tidak mengerti ucapan donghae. kemudian donghae menarik tangan sungmin dari mulutnya dan mulai berbicara.

"bagaimana kau akan mengerti ucapanku kalau ka uterus saja menutup mulutku!"

"hehe.. mian" ucap sungmin sambil nyengir. "hae! bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya sungmin lagi.

"kau tidak tau siapa yang mengadakan pesta ini?" sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala "ck.. yang berulang tahun hari ini adalah Henry, anak pemilik sekolah kita! dan semua murid sekolah kita diundang ke pestanya jadi jelas saja aku berada disini sekarang!" terang donghae panjang lebar, sedangkan sungmin hanya ber "oh" ria mendengar penjelasan donghae.

"min.. tapi ini benar dirimu?" ucap donghae takjub akan penampilan sungmin dan diputarnya badan sungmin kekanan dan kekiri.

"ia ini aku!" jawab sungmin malas

"min kau cantik, manis, anggun dan…. seksi!" ucap donghae menatap sungmin sekali lagi dengan tatapan terpesona.

"donghae! jangan macam macam!" balas sungmin sambil menatap tajam pada donghae. sedangkan yang ditatap tidak sadar akan hal itu dan masih saja menatap sungmin dengan terpesona sambil berkata.

"kalau kau seperti ini, aku rela menjadi pacarmu min" sambil merangkul sungmin.

"_in your dream Mr. Lee!"_ ucap sungmin lagi sambil menghempaskan tangan donghae dari pundaknya. sedangkan donghae hanya cekikikan melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"mana wookie? kau tak mungkin kesini sendirian kan?" Tanya donghae lagi.

"dia sedang memberikan ucapan selamat pada temannya yang berulang tahun" jawab sungmin.

sedang asiknya mengobrol sambil menunggu wookie dating, ternyata ada seorang namja yang berjalan menghampiri sungmin dan donghae, yang kemudian menegur donghae.

"Hae! lebih baik kita pulang! aku tidak betah disini!" ucap namja tersebut.

kemudian donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan 'glek' 'oh Tuhan Kyuhyun! jangan sampai kyuhyun melihat sungmin dalam keadaan seperti ini'batin donghae. namun terlambat kyuhyun terlanjur melihat yeoja disebelah donghae yaitu sungmin.

"eohh, kau sedang bersama seseorang? nuguya?" Tanya kyuhyun

'oh Tuhan kenapa kyuhyun bisa ada disini juga? ya Tuhan bantu aku jangan sampai kyuhyun mengetahui diriku sebenarnya' batin sungmin. saat sungmin dan donghae panic menjelaskan siapa yeoja yang ada disebelahnya, tiba tiba wookie dating.

"annyeong kyuhyun oppa! ohh kenalkan ini sepupuku namanya LEE SUNGMIN" jawab wookie seakan mengerti yang kyuhyun tanyakan.

"LEE SUNGMIN?" ulang kyuhyun, "sepertinya kau mirip seseorang?" tanyanya lagi

DEG 'ya Tuhan matilah aku' batin sungmin.

"mirip siapa? oppaku?" Tanya wookie lagi "mereka memang mirip, maka dari itu saking miripnya mereka membuat imo dan samchonku member nama yang sama dengan oppaku, hanya saja kami berbeda marga" ucap wookie lagi teramat lancar berbohong. sedangkan sungmin dan donghae hanya komat kamit berdoa agar sungmin tak ketahuan oleh kyuhyun.

"Minnie eonnie, kenalkan ini kyuhyun oppa, sunbae ku disekolah" ucap wookie melancarkan aksi berbohongnya.

"oohh.. aa-anyeong haseyo kyuhyun-sshi" ucap sungmin terbata bata, begitu kaget Karen disuruh berkenalan dengan kyuhyun, tetapi meskipun begitu ia tetap berjabat tangan dengan kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis.

"annyeong haseyo sungmin-sshi" balas kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan sungmin 'cantik dan manis' batin kyuhyun. oh sepertinya uri kyuhyun sudah tidak curiga lagi terhadap sungmin karena sibuk terpesona dengan kecantikan seorang sungmin.

Tak lama handphone sungmin bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, ternyata itu dari sang eomma

from : nae eomma

chagiya.. cepat pulang ne.. appamu sudah pulang dari jepang dan sekarang sudah ada dirumah, kau jangan lupa berganti baju sebelum pulang.

DEG

'bagaimana ini?' batin sungmin takut, wajah sungmin pucat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya, teramat takut jika ayahnya mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. wookie dan donghae yang menyadari perubahan pada wajah sungmin hanya heran.

"eonnie kenapa? ada masalah?" Tanya wookie pada sungmin yang terlihat sangat resah.

"wookie.." sungmin berkata lirih sambil menyodorkan handphonenya.

Dan kemudian wookie membaca pesan dari eommanya tersebut, dan ia pun kaget, kemudian dengan segera ia mengajak sungmin pulang.

"eonnie kita pulang ne.. dan donghae oppa sepertinya kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, kau ikut kami pulang bersama ya?" ucap wookie pada sungmin dan donghae. Donghae yang belum mengerti ada apa sebenarnya hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berpamitan pada kyuhyun.

"kyu aku pulang bersama mereka ya.. kau juga tadi bilang mau pulangkan? kami duluan ya?" pamit donghae pada kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkan tempat bersama wookie dan sungmin.

'ada apa dengan mereka? aneh sekali! sebaiknya aku pulang saja' batin kyuhyun sambil menggedikkan bahunya dan kemudian melangkah untuk pulang kerumahnya.

diperjalanan donghae bergantian dengan wookie mengemudikan mobilnya, ya saat tadi pergi ke pesta donghae memang dijemput oleh kyuhyun, sehingga ia tidak membawa mobil sendiri.

"ottokhae jika appa tahu?" ucap sungmin cemas "aku tidak membawa baju ganti pula" tambahnya lagi.

"tenanglah eonnie, aku akan membantumu, tenang tidak akan ketahuan! percayalah" ucap wookie menenangkan sungmin.

"kau kerumahku saja dulu min, pinjam bajuku, kemudian berganti baju, setelah itu baru pulang kerumahmu" usul donghae.

setelah itu sampailah mereka dirumah donghae, dengan segera donghae meminjamkan bajunya dan menyuruh sungmin ganti baju. setelah beberapa menit, keluarlah sungmin dari kamar donghae dengan mengenakan baju khas namja agar tidak ketahuan oleh appanya, dan kemudian pamit pada donghae untuk pulang.

"gomawo, hae! aku pulang ne!" ucap sungmin saat akan keluar dari kediaman donghae.

"cheonman min!" ucap donghae lagi.

akhirnya sungmin dan wookie masuk kerumahnya dengan langkah setenang mungkin, wookie mengapit tangan sungmin dengan erat sekarang ia sama takutnya dengan sungmin. sesampainya diruang tengah, terlihat kangin dan leeteuk dengan wajah panic takut suaminya melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"appa! kau sudah pulang? aku merindukan appa!" ucap wookie dan langsung memeluk sang ayah guna mengalihkan ayahnya dari sungmin. namun sang appa langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah sungmin.

"darimana saja kau KIM SUNGMIN?!" Tanya kangin dengan nada menusuk.

"aku dan oppa habis dari pesta temanku appa, oppa menemaniku" jawab wookie

"diamlah kim ryeowook aku tidak sedang bertanya padamu!" ucap kangin lagi, mendengar sang ayah berkata begitu, wookie langsung saja memeluk eommanya takut.

"aku bertanya sekali lagi padamu! darimana saja kau KIM SUNGMIN?!"

"aa-aaku habis mengantar wookie ke pesta temannya.. aa-aappa" jawab sungmin sambil menunduk.

PLAAKKK

tiba tiba kangin menampar sungmin dengan sangat keras, sehingga cairan merah pekat nan amis mengalir dri hidung dan sudut bibir sungmin.

"aa-aappa.." ucap sungmin lirih.

"Kangin-aah!" teriak leeteuk .

"diam kau leeteuk-ah!"

"kau mengantar adikmu dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya kangin geram sambil melemparkan berlembar lembar foto sungmin yang sedang memakai dress dipesta tadi.

"appa dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya sungmin sangat pelan.

"kau lupa KIM SUNGMIN? bahwa aku memiliki banyak mata diluar sana yang selalu mengawasi gerak gerikmu? kau lupa itu?" bentak kangin lagi.

"appa! ini semua salahku! aku yang memaksa oppa untuk memakai pakaian itu dan menemaniku ke pesta!" bela wookie pada ayahnya.

"diamlah kau kim ryeowook! dan cepat masuk kamarmu!"

"shirreo! aku yang salah appa!" ucap wookie lagi bersikukuh membela kakaknya.

"CEPAT MASUK! ATAU AKU AKAN MENAMPAR KAKAKMU LAGI!" bentak kangin

"wookie masuk kamarmu chagiya" ucap sungmin sambil mendorong pelan badan wookie dengan hidung yang masih mengalirkan darah.

kemudian wookie masuk kamar diantae leeteuk, sepanjang jalan kekamarnya wookie berteriak meneriakkan nama sungmin dan meminta maaf.

"appa mianhae, aku benar benar menyesal melakukan ini!" ucap sungmin sambil berlutut dihadapan appanya.

"KAU TAHU KESALAHANMU SANGAT BESAR KIM SUNGMIN?! DAN AKU SANGAT KECEWA PADAMU!" bentak kangin lagi.

"ia appa aku tahu,, mianhae, jeongmal mianhe appa aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi.. hikks jeongmal mianhae hikks hiikss" ucap sungmin lagi tak henti hentinya meminta maaf dan kini ia menangis.

"kangin-ah maafkan sungmin.. hikks.. hikss aku yang salah telah mengijinkannya berpakaian seperti itu, padahal awalnya dia sudah menolak, jebal maafkan sungmin kangin-ah" ucap leeteuk yang ternyata sudah selesai mengantar wookie kekamarnya kini ikut berlutut bersama sungmin sambil menangis didepan kangin.

"baiklah! kali ini akan aku maafkan! tapi jangan harap, aku akan tetap menghukummu kim sungmin!" ucap kangin dan kemudian meninggalkan sungmin dan leeteuk.

"mianhae chagiya hikks.. hikks eomma bersalah padamu, jeongmal mianhae!" ucap leeteuk sambil memeluk sungmin.

"eomma.. uljima, eomma tidak salah, ini semua salahku yang kurang berhati hati, uljima" ucap sungmin sambil membalas pelukan eommanya.

"kajja, kekamarmu kita bersihkan darah dihidung dan bibirmu" ucap leeteuk sambil menggiring sungmin kekamarnya, dan ternyata wookie sudah ada dikamar sungmin, begitu melihat sungmin masuk, wookie langsung memeluk sungmin

"oppa hikks hikks mianhae! jeongmal mianhae aku yang salah! aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu memakainya, aku memang bodoh! aku berslah padamu, mianhae, oppa mianhae hiikkss hikks. oppa boleh membenciku setelah ini mianhae hikss".

"hey sayang.. oppa mana mungkin bisa membencimu, sudahlah jangan menangis, oppa memaafkanmu, berhenti menangis ne? jadikan ini pelajaran agar kita lebih berhati hati." ucap sungmin sambil membalas pelukan wookie.

sungmin segera membaringkan diri setelah berganti baju menjadi piyama, leeteuk sedang membantu membersihkan wajah sungmin dari darah karena tamparan kangin tadi, sambil sesekali menangis.

"mianhae chagiya.. hiikkss maaf aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu, dan malah mebuatmu susah.. pasti sakit sekali kan ditampar appamu? hikks mianhae" leeteuk terus saja menangis dan dan mengucapkan kata maaf pada sungmin.

"eomma uljima.. aku lebih sakit kalau melihat eomma menangis, uljima ne?" ucap sungmin sambil mengusap air mata eommanya.

'Tuhan seharusnya dari awal aku memang tidak usah merasakan yang namanya menjadi yeoja sungguhan, sungguh hatiku sakit saat ini, melihat appaku begitu tidak terimanya bahwa aku seorang yeoja, tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit melihat eomma dan adikku menangis dan tak henti hentinya meminta maaf padaku, sampai kapan aku harus bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini? aku lelah bahkan sangat lelah' batin sungmin.

esok harinya disekolah..

sungmin sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya sendirian, dan kemudian ia berpapasan dengan kyuhyun

"hey kim sungmin!"

"apa maumu cho?"

entah kenapa tangan kyuhyun malah menuntunnya untuk menyentuh wajah sungmin lebih tepatnya luka disudut bibir sungmin, bekas tamparan sang ayah.

"kau mau apa cho kyuhyun?" Tanya sungmin sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan kyuhyun, namun terlambat kyuhyun sudah lebih dahulu menyentuh lukanya.

"lepaskan!" tukas sungmin sambil melepaskan tangan kyuhyun dari wajahnya. kyuhyun yang baru sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan pada sungmin, langsung mengelak

"ck aku hanya memastikan ternyata kau memang anak berandalan, lihat saja wajahmu, pasti kau habis berkelahi dengan orang lainkan? ck bagaimana bisa sekolah sebagus ini menerima berandalan sepertimu?" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memandang sungmin jijik.

"sudahlah cho aku tak berminat bertengkar denganmu hari ini" ucap sungmin sambil meninggalkan kyuhyun.

'ada apa denganku? kenapa aku tiba tiba saja ingin menyentuh wajahnya? dan lagi luka disudut bibirnya mengapa aku ingin menyentuhnya dan memastikan bahwa ia baik baik saja dengan luka itu? aku kenapa sih? aaiiisshh sadarlah cho kyuhyun, dia itu kim sungmin musuhmu!' batin kyuhyun, dan kemudian kyuhyun melanjutkan langkah menuju kekelasnya.

-Dikelas sungmin-

"Minnie-ya? kenapa dengan sudut bibirmu? kau habis berkelahi?" Tanya hyukkie panic

"hehe.. yak au tahu lah aku ini namja kan?" ucap sungmin berbohong.

"aissshh kau ini! pasti sakit kan?" Tanya hyukkie lagi.

"luka kecil begini tidak sakit hyukkie, aku kan namja kuat" ucap sungmin lagi 'ya aku namja aku memang seharusnya menjadi namja' batin sungmin lagi.

Tak lama pelajaranpun usai, dan bel pulang pun berbunyi, namun karena aka nada pertandingan basket antar sekolah, sungmin kini berada dilapangan basket bersama anak anak club basket lainnya.

setelah beberapa jam beristirahat, akhirnya pelatih kang pun menyuruh mereka beristirahat.

"istirahat dulu anak anak setelah 10 menit, kembali berlatih!" ucap pelatih kang.

segera saja sungmin, donghae dan kyuhyun berlari kepinggir lapangan untuk minum. sungmin yang sepertinya sangat haus, langsung meminum air mineral dari botolnya dengan cepat, sampai sampai airnya merembes membasahi lehernya, kyuhyun yang ada didepan sungmin pun hanya terpana melihat pesona didepannya, air mineral yang turun mengalir dileher jenjang sungmin.

'glek'

'ya Tuhan kim sungmin, kau sangat seksi! eehh apa aku bilang? kim sungmin seksi? ya! cho kyuhyun dia itu kim sungmin! dia seorang namja! bukan LEE SUNGMIN yeoja yang menjadi sepupu dan mirip dengan namja didepanmu yang kau lihat tadi malam! sadarlah cho kyuhyun sadar! kau menyukai LEE SUNGMIN bukan KIM SUNGMIN! eehh apa? aku menyukai LEE SUNGMIN? aaa itu tak apa kan? wajar jika aku menyukai yeoja cantik bukan menyukai namja cantik' batin kyuhyun sambil menggeleng geleng kepalanya kuat.

"kyu? ada apa denganmu? awas kepalamu lepas!" ucap donghae yang terheran dengan tingkah laku kyuhyun.

'ya Tuhan sadarkan aku!' batin kyuhyun lagi.

"waktu istirahat habis! ayo semuanya kembali kelapangan!" perintah pelatih kang.

kemudian mereka pun memulai kembali latihannya, seperti biasa berlatih _shooting_, _defens_ ataupun yang lainnya, namun sekarang mereka sedang melakukan _three on three_, dengan posisi kyuhyun dan sungmin yang berlawanan team.

"ayoo cepat! perhatikan langkahmu sungmin-ah" teriak pelatih kang memberikan arahan pada sungmin.

"kyuhyun! lebih konsentrasi pada permainanmu!" lagi lagi pelatih kang berteriak.

kemudian sungmin mendapat kesempatan untuk memasukan bola ke ring team kyuhyun, sungminpun melompat ia akan melakukan _lay up_, namun kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera menggagalkan sungmin dengan cara mendorong bola yang akan sungmin masukkan kedalam ring dari belakang, namun saying kyuhyun mendorong bolanya terlalu keras dari tangan sungmin, sehingga badan kyuhyunpun mendorong badan sungmin dengan cukup keras, sehingga membuat sungmin limbung dan hap! hampir sungmin terhuyung kedepan namun tidak terjadi karena kyuhyun refleks memeluk pinggangnya saat ia memijakkan kakinya di lapangan.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'ya TUHAN ada apa denganku? jantungku kenapa berdetak begitu keras?' batin kyuhyun ketika kedua tangannya melingkar sempurna dipinggang sungmin, sedangkan bolanya entah menggelinding kemana.

'aku sepertinya sudah tidak waras'

TBC

annyeong :D author balik lagi dengan chapter 4.. makasih buat yang udah ngereview *lempar duit*

buat yang udah nebak sungmin pake gaun atau dress anda benar! selamat! *lempar sungmin* mian masih banyak yang typo ^^V

buat yang udah baca direview lagi boleh kalik yaaa..

kayaknya kyu udah agak agak kepincut sama umin tuh yee.. saksikan detik detik kyuhyun jatuh cinta hanya di FF ini! *apadeh*

see you in next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

I WANNA TO BE A REAL GIRL

chapter 5

Pair : Kyumin

chap : 5/?

warning! GS

Summary : "Aku terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja, dari rahim seorang yeoja luar biasa yang aku sebut eomma. Namun kenyataannya, kehidupanku tak seperti seorang yeoja, sejak larangan yang terus saja menghantuiku dan takdir yang membuatku harus membuang sisi yeojaku, demi seseorang yang aku sebut appa.."

sebelumnya dichapter 4…

_kemudian sungmin mendapat kesempatan untuk memasukan bola ke ring team kyuhyun, sungminpun melompat ia akan melakukan lay up, namun kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera menggagalkan sungmin dengan cara mendorong bola yang akan sungmin masukkan kedalam ring dari belakang, namun saying kyuhyun mendorong bolanya terlalu keras dari tangan sungmin, sehingga badan kyuhyunpun mendorong badan sungmin dengan cukup keras, sehingga membuat sungmin limbung dan hap! hampir sungmin terhuyung kedepan namun tidak terjadi karena kyuhyun refleks memeluk pinggangnya saat ia memijakkan kakinya di lapangan._

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

'_ya TUHAN ada apa denganku? jantungku kenapa berdetak begitu keras?' batin kyuhyun ketika kedua tangannya melingkar sempurna dipinggang sungmin, sedangkan bolanya entah menggelinding kemana._

'_aku sepertinya sudah tidak waras'_

Chapter 5

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

10 menit

"cho kyuhyun, sampai kapan kau akan terus memelukku seperti ini?" tiba tiba suara sungmin mengembalikan kesadaran kyuhyun sepenuhnya bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan memeluk sungmin. Dan dengan segera ia melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang sungmin, namun saat kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, sungmin yang belum sepenuhnya membenarkan posisinya malah terjatuh.

"YA! aiishhh.. kau membuatku terjatuh lagi!" protes sungmin.

"eh.. tadi kan kau yang minta aku melepaskan pelukanku darimu" ucap kyuhyun.

"aiisshh.. tapi aku belum siap pabbo!" ucap sungmin lagi.

"yasudah sini aku bantu berdiri!" ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu sungmin berdiri, namun lagi lagi saat kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin, rupanya kyuhyun menariknya dengan keras sehingga sungmin tertarik dan jatuh dipelukan kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'cho kyuhyun kau ini kenapa? jantungku.. jantungku jangan seperti ini!' batin kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun! cepat lanjutkan latihan kalian!" terdengar suara pelatih kang mengintrupsi, kemudian dengan cepat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali melanjutkan pertandingan _three on three_ yang sempat tertunda.

Selama latihan pertandingan kyuhyun terlihat tidak focus, sering sekali pelatih kang berteriak padanya hanya untuk menyuruh kyuhyun focus akan permainannya, sehingga pada akhirnya team sungmin menang telak atas kyuhyun. Setelah selesai melakukan pertandingan _three on three_, kyuhyun langsung berlari ketepi lapangan kemudian duduk disebelah donghae yang sedari tadi menonton dan meneguk air mineral dingin dari dalam tasnya.

Wajah kyuhyun terlihat sangat kesal, karena kalah dari sungmin, atau mungkin karena efek berpelukan dengan sungmin yang membuat dirinya terasa aneh.

"kyu, ada apa denganmu? kulihat kau sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi?" Tanya donghae yang duduk disebelahnya.

"aku hanya lelah" jawab kyuhyun seadanya.

"lelah? aahh atau kau begini gara gara tadi kau berpelukan dengan sungmin aahh kalian bahkan sampai dua kali berpelukan! bagaimana rasanya kyu? enak tidak memeluk sungmin?" Tanya donghae menggoda kyuhyun.

"uhuk.. uhuk.. ya! lee donghae! apa yang kau bicarakan? ma-mana mungkin aku seperti itu?" ucap kyuhun tersedak dan protes saat mendengar ucapan donghae barusan.

"tapi sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya kyu" goda donghae lagi sambil tersenyum mengejek pada kyuhyun.

"yak! tutup mulutmu! apanya yang menikmati hah?" bentak kyuhyun lagi. sedangkan donghae hanya bisa tertawa melihat kyuhyun yang begitu kesal 'mana mungkin aku menikmati berpelukan bersama sungmin! yang benar saja! aku ini masih waras!' batin kyuhyun lagi.

"Sungmin! pallinawa!" teriak donghae. Kemudian sungmin pun menghampiri donghae dan kyuhyun dengan muka berseri.

"hehe aku menang hae!" ucap sungmin senang.

"ck.. baru saja seperti itu sudah senang!" ucap kyuhyun sinis.

"yang penting aku bisa mengalahkanmu kapten cho" ucap sungmin lagi sambil memamerkan senyum kemenangan pada kyuhyun.

"itu karena aku mengalah padamu!" ucap kyuhyun lagi tak mau kalah.

"terserah apa katamu cho! aku tidak peduli! sekali menang tetap menang! yeeaahh!" ucap sungmin berapi api.

"sudahlah min, jangan dengarkan si kyuhyun itu dia hanya iri padamu." ucap donghae sambil mendudukan sungmin disebelahnya. baru saja kyuhyun akan menjawab lagi kata kata donghae dan sungmin terdengar seorang gadis berteriak memanggil nama sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah!." panggil gadis itu sembari berlari mendekati sungmin yang sedang duduk bersama kyuhyun dan donghae.

"oohh.. hyukkie? ada apa? kupikir kau sudah pulang." ujar sungmin terheran karena hyukkie yang tiba tiba menghampirinya disaat ia latihan basket.

"aku kesini hanya ingin memberimu ini, minumlah kau pasti haus!" ucap hyukkie sambil menyodorkan minuman dingin rasa jeruk pada sungmin.

"gomawo hyukkie-ah, kau memang baik, sepertinya jika ada namja yang menjadi kekasihmu akan sangat beruntung karena memiliki yeoja chingu yang sangat baik sepertimu" ucap sungmin sambil melirik hyukkie dan donghae bergantian.

"sungmin-ah jangan berkata yang tidak tidak!" jawab hyukkie malu malu.

"memang benar kok! iya kan hae?" ucap sungmin lagi.

"ehh apa? i-iaa benar kok eunhyuk-sshi." ucap donghae tergagap.

"ehhmm gomawo donghae-sshi " ucap hyukkie malu malu.

"jangan panggil aku seformal itu, cukup panggil donghae saja" ucap donghae lagi.

"baiklah donghae-ya, kau juga cukup panggil aku eunhyuk atau hyukkie juga boleh"

"hmm baiklah, hyukkie-ya sepertinya lebih nyaman memanggilmu seperti itu" ucap donghae sambil tersenyum.

"ehheemmm.. sepertinya aku mengganggu acara perkenalan kalian, baiklah hae! antarkan hyukkie pulang ne?" ucap sungmin lagi.

"eehh.. tapi kau? bagaimana?" ucap donghae yang sebenarnya hanya malu malu mau untuk mengantar gadis pujaannya pulang.

"Minnie, akan merepotkan donghae jika harus mengantarkanku pulang, aku pulang sendiri saja ne?" ucap hyukkie bermaksud menolaknya.

"ani! tidak merepotkan kok, hae! kau tidak keberatan kan kalau harus mengantar hyukkie pulang?" Tanya sungmin pada donghae yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah bagi donghae.

"a-ani, aku tidak keberatan mengantarmu hyukkie" ucap donghae lagi.

"tuh, kan tidak merepotkan, yasudah hyukkie baik baik bersama temanku ini yak? hae! jaga temanku yang cantik ini, jangan macam macam, kalau begitu aku duluan.. ayoo kyu!" ucap sungmin sambil menghampiri kyuhyun dan memegang tangan kyuhyun, tapi sebelumnya ia sempatkan berbisik pada donghae.

"gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekatinya hae!" bisik sungmin yang kemudian berbalik dan menarik tangan kyuhyun dan pergi dari lapangan meninggalkan hyukkie dan donghae menuju ruang ganti.

_kyuhyun pov_

'ya ampun dia memegang tanganku! tangannya terasa halus dan terasa sangat nyaman saat menyentuh tanganku. YAK CHO KYUHYUN! apa yang aku pikirkan? aku merasa nyaman saat dia memegang tanganku? apa apaan aku ini? aku menyukainya? aku menyukai kim sungmin? kim sungmin itu namja cho kyuhyun! dia itu namja! aarrggghhh ada apa denganku? apakah aku mulai tidak normal? tidaaaak!'

'Kim sungmin cepat lepaskan tanganmu! kau akan membuatku semakin gila!'

_kyuhyun pov end_

"Lepaskan tanganku! sampai kapan kau akan memegang tanganku?! untuk apa kau menarikku kesini? awas aku mau keluar saja!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan tangan sungmin dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"ck.. reaksimu itu berlebihan sekali cho! aku kan hanya memegang tanganmu bukan mencium tanganmu! lagian tanganku bersih kok! nih lihat kalau tidak percaya!" ucap sungmin sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke muka kyuhyun.

'tak sadar kah kau kim sungmin? sentuhanmu membuatku dag dig dug tak karuan? aku seperti orang gila saat kau menyentuhku.' batin kyuhyun.

"kau! lagian kau mau apa hah?! menarikku kesini?" Tanya kyuhyun ketus.

"isshh kau ini sahabat macam apa? sama sekali tidak peka! donghae itu sedang berusaha mendekati hyukkie, seharusnya kau memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka berdua suapaya lebih dekat lagi!" jelas sungmin.

"apa peduliku?! sudah aku mau keluar saja, aku mau pulang!" ucap kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan sungmin diruang ganti.

'ishh dasar evil! tak mengerti perasaan temannya! ehh aku ditinggal sendirian? huaa aku harus segera keluar dari lapangan ini!' sungmin bermonolog ria.

Latihan basket memang sudah selesai sejak sungmin memenangkan pertandingan _three on three_ tadi. Dan ini pun sudah sore, anak anak club basketpun mempercayai bahwa lapangan basket ini terasa menyeramkan dimalam hari, maka dari itu sungmin pun segera berlari menyusul kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun tunggu aku!" teriak sungmin sambil berlari mengikuti kyuhyun kearah parkiran.

"hoshh..hossh hosshh.." sungmin sibuk mengatur napasnya setelah sampai diparkiran, kyuhyun yang hendak memakai helm dan sudah berada diatas motornya.

"eehh.. untuk apa kau mengikutiku?! jangan harap aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang kerumah!" ucap kyuhyun sambil memakai helmnya.

"isshh kau memang tidak bisa bersikap baik pada orang lain! siapa juga yang memintamu untuk mengantarku pulang?! aku bisa pulang sendiri!" ucap sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang disebela kyuhyun yang sudah siap melajukan motor sportnya.

"oh baguslah.. kalau begitu aku duluan, awas ada yang menemanimu berjalan nanti!" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"maksudmu siapa?" Tanya sungmin tidak mengerti.

"kau pikir saja sendiri! yang jelas dia tidak akan menapakkan kakinya ditanah!" ucap kyuhyun jahil dan kemudian meninggalkan sungmin sendirian diparkiran.

'apa maksudnya? seseorang yang tidak menapakkan kakinya ditanah? si kyuhyun itu maksudnya apa sih bicara begitu padaku?' batin sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kyuhyun, kemudian ia berpikir keras untuk memahaminya.

'sesuatu yang tidak menapak ditanah? setahuku yang tidak menapak ditanah kan hanya hantu! aa-aa-apakah yang dimaksud kyuhyun itu hantu yang menemaniku berjalan?' batin sungmin lagi, seketika bulu kuduk sungmin meremang.

"huaaaaa ummaaaaaa! aku takuuuuuut!" teriak sungmin sambil berlari meninggalkan parkiran sekolahnya.

Diperjalanan kyuhyun menjalankan motornya dengan sangat pelan, tidak seperti biasanya. 'kenapa aku kepikiran kim sungmin terus? apa dia baik baik aja saat aku tinggalkan tadi? apalagi aku sempat menakutinya, lagipula hari sudah malam, apa sebaiknya aku susul saja ya? anak itu kan pulang jalan kaki kasihan juga! kyuhyun! apalagi yang kau pikirkan? kenapa kau tiba tiba peduli padanya? eehh tapi sesekali berbuat baik pada orang lain tidak apa apa bukan? meskipun dia musuhku' batin kyuhyun, dan kemudian ia berbalik menuju arah kesekolah lagi untuk menyusul sungmin. Sesampainya disekolah ia tidak menemukan sungmin, dan kemudian kembali menyusuri jalan untuk menemukan sungmin.

Dan benar saja setelah beberapa meter dari sekolah kyuhyun menemukan sungmin sedang berjalan kaki sendirian, segera saja kyuhyun membunyikan klaksonnya.

_sungmin pov_

sialan kau cho kyuhyun! aku kan jadi takut! mana pulang sendiri, berjalan kaki pulak! sungguh dia benar benar manusia yang tidak punya hati! tak kasihankah dia padaku yang pulang sendiri? eh kim sungmin untuk apa kau mengharap belas kasihan dari musuhmu? awas saja kau cho kyuhyun! jika bertemu denganku habis kau!

_sungmin pov end_

sungmin yang sedang berjalan sambil mengumpat kyuhyun dalam hati terkaget ketika mendengar bunyi klakson yang cukup keras.

tiiin.. tiiinn.. tiinn *yakalik begini bunyi klakson*

"hyaaa! siapa kau? mau apa kau?!" Tanya sungmin kaget dan panic.

"ini aku kyuhyun!" ucap kyuhyun sambil membuka kaca helmnya dan memberhentikan motornya disebelah sungmin.

"mau apa kau? mau menakut-nakutiku lagi hah?!" bentak sungmin.

"naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan helm satu lagi yang dia miliki pada sungmin.

"jangan pura pura baik cho!" ucap sungmin gengsi menerima ajakan kyuhyun.

"yasudah kalau kau tidak mau! aku pulang! aku tak akan mengulang tawaranku untuk kedua kalinya!" ucap kyuhyun yang bersiap siap akan meninggalkan sungmin lagi. Sungmin terlihat berpikir keras, apakah dia harus menerima tawaran kyuhyun atau tidak. Kalau menerima tawaran kyuhyun, gengsi! mau dikemanakan harga dirinya? kalau menolak, sayang sekali padahal dirinya sudah lelah seharian sekolah dan berlatih basket, ditambah ia juga takut pulang sendiri, yasudah kim sungmin terima saja ajakan dari musuhmu itu.

"ee..eehh kyuhyun tunggu! aku ikut!" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengambil helm ditangan kyuhyun.

"cepat naik!" perintah kyuhyun.

akhirnya sungminpun pulang bersama kyuhyun, diperjalanan, mungkin karena terlalu lelah, sungmin ketiduran dan menyandarkan kepalanya kepunggung kyuhyun dengan nyaman. Kyuhyun yang merasakan kepala sungmin bersender dipunggungnya hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengemudikan motornya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 15 meit akhirnya sampai juga dirumah sungmin. Dan kyuhyunpun segera membangunkan sungmin.

"Min! Kim Sungmin! bangun! kau ini berat!" ucap kyuhyun kembali kesifatnya semula yang ketus.

"eeehhmm.. sudah sampai kah?" Tanya sungmin sambil masih berusaha ngumpulkan nyawa.

"sudah! cepat turun aku mau pulang!" ucap kyuhyun lagi. kemudian sungminpun turun dan melepas helmnya, kemudian memberikannya pada kyuhyun, ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela dalam hati kyuhyun saat sungmin turun dari motornya, namun lagi lagi kyuhyun menampik perasaan itu.

Tetapi ada sedikit hal yang membuat kyuhyun, bergidik, yaitu ketika sungmin melepaskan helmnya, terdapat jejak air liur disudut bibir sungmin dan mengalir sampai dagunya, kyuhyun yang curiga kemudian menengok kebelakang dan melihat jaket yang ia gunakan, ternyata jaketnya sudah basah akibat air liur sungmin, ternyata saat tidur tadi sungmin sempat membuat pulau dipunggung kyuhyun dan mengenai jaketnya.

"uuuuhhh.. KIM SUNGMIN! yak kau! jorok sekali! lihat! air liurmu menempel banyak sekali dijaketku!" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah yang merah menahan marah dan juga jijik karena air liur sungmin.

"oh benarkah?" Tanya sungmin yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya, kemudian sungmin mengelap bibirnya dan ternyata basah dan kemudian melihat jaket kyuhyun yang memang basah karena air liurnya "hehe mian kyu, aku tadi tertidur dan sangat lelah sehingga tidak sengaja membuat pulau dijaketmu!" ucap sungmin memberi alasan.

Kemudian kyuhyun pun membuka jaketnya, dan melemparkannya ke sungmin "Cuci! dan kembalikan padaku setelah bersih!"

"aiishh.. baiklah akan aku cuci! dan akan aku kembalikan padamu setelah bersih! tapi gomawo kyu sudah mengantarkan aku pulang" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum.

DEG

jantung kyuhyun berdetak sangat keras melihat sungmin tersenyum.

'kim sungmin senyummu! aaarrgghh aku harus segera pergi dari sini! bisa tidak waras mendadak jika aku terus disini!' batin kyuhyun.

"yasudah aku pulang dulu!" ucap kyuhyun dan menjalankan motornya. kini kyuhyun mengendarai motornya hanya dengan menggunakan kaos basket tak berlengan dan celana pendek. 'uuhh dingin juga kalau tidak memakai jaket, aiisshh semua ini gara gara kim sungmin! dia selalu membawa kesialan padaku!' kyuhyun membatin.

"hati hati kyu!" teriak sungmin, dan kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

sesampainya didalam rumah,

"oppa! lama sekali kau pulang? aku menunggumu tahu!" ucap wookie pura pura kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"aigooo.. mianhae wookie-ya oppa tadi habis latihan basket, karena kami akan bertanding sebentar lagi" jawab sungmin sambil mengelus rambut wookie.

"arraso.. oppaku ini memang sibuk! kajja kita makan malam bersama eomma sudah menunggu!" ajak wookie sambil menarik tangan sungmin kemeja makan.

"eemm aniyoo.. peluk aku dulu wookie-ya" ucap sungmin sambil merentangkan tangannya.

kemudian wookiepun memeluk kakaknya dengan sayang, dalam hatinya penuh rasa bersalah pada sungmin karena dirinya sungmin jadi disiksa dan dimarahi sang appa.

"oppa, kau bau! sepertinya kau harus mandi dulu sebelum makan" ucap wookie lagi sambil melepaskan pelukan dengan sungmin.

"hehe.. arraso.. aku mandi dulu, kau dan eomma tunggu saja ne? atau duluan saja" ucap sungmin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"anni! aku akan menunggu oppa!" ucap wookie lagi

"baiklah.."

Setelah 15 menit sungmin pun selesai mandi dan saat keluar dari kamar mandi, ia kaget melihat wookie dan eommanya sudah ada dikamarnya membawa makanan yang banyak.

"eomma, wookie-ya apa yang kalian lakukan dikamarku dengan membawa makanan sebanyak ini?" Tanya sungmin heran.

"kemarilah chagiya, kau pasti lelahkan? seharian sekolah dan berlatih basket?" ucap eommanya.

sungminpun menurut dan kemudian duduk ditempat tidurnya

"aaa.. eomma akan menyuapimu makan" ucap teukkie sambil menyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanan kedepan mulut sungmin.

"dan aku akan memberikan pijitan ter-enak untukmu oppa" ucap wookie sambil memijit kaki sungmin.

"anni.. aku kan bukan orang sakit eomma, yang harus disuapi, dan lagi gwenchana wookie-ya kau tidak perlu memijitiku" ucap sungmin lagi.

"anni, lebih baik kau diam saja, dan terima ini, kami akan memanjakanmu" ucap teukkie sang eomma sambil tersenyum dan terus menyuapi sungmin.

"yaa.. baiklah, aku terima dengan senang hati" lalu ketiganyapun tersenyum.

'bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kalian menderita karena aku? jika kasih sayang kalian sebesar ini? aku tak akan menyerah eomma! wookie-ya! meskipun hatiku sakit saat menjalaninya' batin sungmin.

Keesokan harinya disekolah..

"Minnie! kyuhyun!" panggil donghae begitu melihat kedua sahabatnya yang datang dari dua arah berlawanan, dan segera merangkul mereka begitu mendekat.

"muaachh.. muaacchh" donghae mengecup pipi sungmin dan kyuhyun bergantian.

"ini hadiah dariku! karena kalian, kemarin aku jadi bisa pulang berduaan bersama hyukkie!" pekik donghae senang.

"yaaakkss! LEE DONGHAE! KAU INI MENJIJIKAN!" ucap sungmin dan kyuhyun berbarengan sambil mengusap usap pipi mereka yang habis dicium donghae.

"ck.. kompak sekali kalian, baru saja aku tinggal sebentar, kalian sudah akrab dan kompak sekali" ucap donghae masih setia merangkul kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"anni! siapa bilang kami kompak?!" lagi lagi sungmin dan kyuhyun mengucapkan itu berbarengan.

sedangkan donghae hanya terkikik melihat reaksi keduanya.

"baiklah terserah pada kalian, yang pasti kalian harus membantuku mendapatkan hyukkie!" ucap donghae lagi sambil menggiring keduanya menuju kantin. "sebagai imbalannya akan kutraktir kalian selama satu bulan dikantin, otte?"

"baiklah karena aku adalah teman yang baik jadi akan kami bantu" ucap sungmin.

"apa? kami? kau saja! aku tidak mau!" ucap kyuhyun.

"ayoolah cho! kau ini! berkorban sedikit untuk temanmu, masa kau tidak mau?" ucap sungmin lagi.

"kyu, kau ini memang tidak peduli padaku yah? masa kau tidak mau membantuku?" ucap donghae dengan muka sedih yang dibuat buat.

"baiklah.. baiklah aku akan membantumu! sekarang ubah tampang menjijikanmu itu hae!" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan muka donghae.

"yyaayyy! kalian memang sahabat terbaikku!"

"kalau begitu dengarkan aku sekarang! aku mempunyai beberapa rencana untuk mendapatkan hyukkie" ucap donghae.

kemudian Donghae pun membisikkan rencananya pada sungmin dan kyuhyun. dan setelah mendengarnya,

"APAAAAAAAA?"

TBC

annyeong hehe mian lama updatenya, ada yang nungguin lanjutan ff ini kaaahh? *gak adaaa*

mohon mangap yak *eh mohon maaf maksudnya* kalau ceritanya sedikit ngawur, kyumin momentnya kurang banyak, typo dimana mana..

di chapter ini sungmin libur disiksa kangin appa yeeaahh *tepuk tangan*

makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview,

yang udah baca chap ini ngeriview lagi boleh kalik yaaakk :D

terus apa sebenernya rencana donhae yang membuat kyumin syok? hehe see you in next chap :D


	6. Chapter 6

I WANNA TO BE A REAL GIRL

chapter 6

Pair : Kyumin

chap : 6/?

warning! GS

Summary : "Aku terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja, dari rahim seorang yeoja luar biasa yang aku sebut eomma. Namun kenyataannya, kehidupanku tak seperti seorang yeoja, sejak larangan yang terus saja menghantuiku dan takdir yang membuatku harus membuang sisi yeojaku, demi seseorang yang aku sebut appa.."

sebelumnya dichapter 5…

"_baiklah.. baiklah aku akan membantumu! sekarang ubah tampang menjijikanmu itu hae!" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan muka donghae._

"_yyaayyy! kalian memang sahabat terbaikku!"_

"_kalau begitu dengarkan aku sekarang! aku mempunyai beberapa rencana untuk mendapatkan hyukkie" ucap donghae. _

_kemudian Donghae pun membisikkan rencananya pada sungmin dan kyuhyun. dan setelah mendengarnya, _

"_APAAAAAAAA?"_

Chapter 6

"aku tidak mau!" ucap kyuhyun dan sungmin berbarengan.

"ayoolaaaahh, kalian kan sudah berjanji kepadaku akan membantuku!" ucap donghae sambil memberikan pandangan memelas pada kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"tapi itu terlalu beresiko hae! bagaimana jika kau ketahuan bahwa ini hanya pura pura?" ucap sungmin khawatir akan rencana donghae.

"lagi pula rencanamu itu sinetron sekali hae! menyuruhku dan sungmin berpura pura menjadi penjahat yang mengganggu hyukkie dan kemudian kau datang menyelamatkannya. sebegitu inginkah kau terlihat sebagai pahlawan dimata hyukkie? apakah tidak ada rencana lain yang lebih keren dari itu?" cecar kyuhyun.

"ia! kali ini aku setuju dengan kyuhyun! kalau kau ketahuan hyukkie telah berbohong, kau akan ditolak sebelum menyatakan cintamu hae!" ucap sungmin menimpali.

"ayolah, sekali ini saja ya ya ya? mau yaa? hanya ini yang ada dipikiranku saat ini! aku jamin tidak akan ketahuan! ayolah bantu aku" ucap donghae memohon sambil berlutut pada kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"ck, pikiranmu sangat sempit sekali hae! untuk mendapatkan gadis yang kau sukai saja hanya sebatas ini pemikiranmu? jika aku menjadi hyukkie aku tak mau denganmu!" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

"memangnya jika hyukkie denganmu, hyukkie akan mau?" Tanya donghae pada kyuhyun. sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"sudah sudah hae! pikirkan cara lain saja! masalahnya aku takut, bagaimana jika aku memukulmu betulan?" Tanya sungmin berusaha untuk menggagalkan rencana donghae ini.

"tidak akan! aku percaya padamu Minnie, kau tidak mungkin menyakitiku kan?" ucap donghae sambil tersenyum pada sungmin.

kyuhyun dan sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar, mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan membantu donghae dengan menggunakan rencana yang konyol ini atau tidak. dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membantu donghae.

"baiklah kami akan membantumu hae! tapi ingat kau yang menanggung semua resikonya jika kita ketahuan berbohong!" ucap sungmin menyanggupi keinginan donghae.

"pasti! akan kutanggung semua resikonya! kalian hanya tinggal berakting dengan baik! hayati peran sebagai penjahat, agar hyukkie tak curiga!" ucap donghae bak sutradara, sedangkan kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya ber-sweat drop- ria melihat donghae yang begitu antusias dengan rencana konyolnya.

"nanti malam kita jalankan rencanaku!" ucap donghae lagi dengan senyum sangat mengembang membayangkan aksi kepahlawanannya.

_skip time_

haripun menunjukkan bahwa ia telah berganti waktu, menampakkan kegelapannya, dengan bulan nan cantik sebagai penerangnya. Dan itu artinya kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah siap untuk menjalakan rencana donghae, yaitu berpura pura sebagai penjahat yang akan mengganggu hyukkie.

Kyuhyun pun menjemput sungmin dirumahnya, kyuhyun sudah siap dengan pakaian serba hitam dan masker sebagai penutup sebagian mukanya. Ternyata sungminpun sudah siap didepan rumahnya dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan kyuhyun.

tin.. tinn!

"huaaa.. kyu? kau kah itu?"Tanya sungmin kaget, karena kyuhyun yang membunyikan klakson dengan keras disamping ia berdiri.

"ia! tentu saja aku, siapa lagi memangnya?" ucap kyuhyun sambil melepas helmnya.

"huaaa.. daebak! kyu kau seperti penjahat betulan! rencana ini pasti berhasil!" ucap sungmin menatap kagum pada kyuhyun yang memang terlihat seperti penjahat betulan.

"kau menyindirku? kau mau bilang aku ini berbakat menjadi penjahat kan?" ucap kyuhyun sensitive, sambil menatap tajam pada sungmin. "daripada kau! mana ada penjahat memiliki mata seperti kelinci sepertimu!" balas kyuhyun lagi.

DEG

'tatapanmu kyu! matamu ternyata sangat indah!' batin sungmin, ternyata sungmin yang ditatap tajam oleh kyuhyun malah terpesona dengan sepasang onyx kelam milik kyuhyun.

"Kim sungmin! apa yang kau lakukan?! cepat naik! aku ingin menyelesaikan rencana konyol ini secepatnya!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan helm pada sungmin, sedangkan sungmin masih terdiam menikmati tatapan kyuhyun padanya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya sungmin tersadar dan langsung naik ke motor kyuhyun.

Setelah 15 menit kemudian sampailah kyuhyun dan sungmin ditempat yang sudah diberitahu donghae untuk menjalankan rencananya ini.

Kemudian merekapun menunggu aba aba dari donghae, jika hyukkie sudah dekat dengan mereka. Namun ternyata mereka harus menunggu lama, karena hyukkie tak kunjung dating.

"aiisshh! seharusnya dari awal aku memang sudah menolak membantu si ikan bodoh itu untuk menjalankan rencana konyolnya ini!" protes kyuhyun kesal karena harus menunggu lama.

"sabarlah kyu, sebentar lagi pasti hyukkie datang! sabarlah! lagian tak ada salahnya membantu temanmu kan?" ucap sungmin berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun yang sedaritadi uring uringan.

"membantu untuk berbohong maksudmu?! ck dari awal jika dari niatnya sudah tidak benar pasti tidak akan lancar! kita sudah menunggu selama satu jam disini dan gadis itu belum muncul!" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

"tumben kyu, omonganmu benar, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berkata seperti itu" ucap sungmin lagi lagi kagum dengan statement yang kyuhyun keluarkan.

"aku ini memang selalu benar sungmin! sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan sungmin keluar dari gang persembunyian mereka. Namun saat kyuhyun akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar gang, dia segera berbalik menarik sungmin masuk lagi.

"ada apa kyu?" Tanya sungmin heran.

"itu hyukkie akan berjalan kemari!" ucap kyuhyun setengah panic.

"oke kalo gitu kita bersiap!" ucap sungmin sambil memasang masker kewajahnya sama seperti kyuhyun.

"Hwaiting!" ucap sungmin lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

dan memang benar terlihat seorang gadis berjalan sendirian, dan gadis itu adalah hyukkie, kemudian kyuhyun dan sungminpun keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan menghampiri hyukkie.

"huahaha.. hai gadis manis! mau bermain main bersama kami?" ucap sungmin mengawali perannya sebagai penjahat, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya mendengar tawa sungmin yang tidak menakutkan sama sekali. 'kim sungmin jika kau tertawa seperti itu akan kupastikan kita akan ketahuan' batin kyuhyun.

"ka.. kalian mau apa?" Tanya hyukkie yang terlihat takut.

"kami ingin dirimu dan semua harta bendamu manis!" ucap sungmin lagi sambil mencolek colek dagu hyukkie, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya membantu sungmin untuk memegangi hyukkie, ia terlalu malas untuk berkata kata seperti sungmin.

"jangan.. jangan sentuh aku" ucap hyukkie masih terlihat takut.

"ayolah cantik, jangan jual mahal seperti itu!" ucap sungmin melancarkan aksinya, dan kemudian datanglah donghae sebagai pahlawan.

"hei! lepaskan gadis itu!" teriak donghae pada kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"siapa kau? apa urusanmu?" Tanya sungmin pada donghae, sedangkan kyuhyun masih setia memegangi hyukkie. 'ck mereka berdua memang sama sama bodoh! menghayati sekali peran konyol seperti ini! aku turut berduka cita padamu hyukkie, karena mempunyai teman dan calon kekasih seperti mereka berdua' kyuhyun membatin.

"kalian! berani menyentuhnya lagi! akan kupatahkan leher kalian!" ucap donghae lantang. "hei kau lepaskan dia!" teriak donghae lagi pada kyuhyun yang masih setia memegangi hyukkie.

"hiyaaatt!" donghae pun memulai aksinya sebagai pahlawan dengan bertarung bersama kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Buagghh

brakk..

bruukk

bruaaagghh

terdengar bahwa mereka seperti berkelahi betulan, mungkin berpura pura berkelahi hanya berlaku bagi sungmin dan donghae, tapi tidak bagi kyuhyun, pasalnya kyuhyun memukul donghae betulan meskipun tidak keras, namun cukup membuat donghae terjatuh.

"awww" ringis donghae karena terkena pukulan kyuhyun.

"ayoo, pergi dari sini!" ucap kyuhyun menyudahi aksinya dan menarik tangan sungmin untuk segera meninggalkan donghae dan hyukkie.

"gwenchana?" Tanya hyukkie pada donghae.

"gwenchana.. ayo hyukkie ku antar pulang, tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri malam malam begini" ucap donghae sambil bangkit dan memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit. ya kyuhyun berhasil meninggalkan sedikit luka lebam akibat pukulannya tadi dimuka donghae.

"gomawo hae.. jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah diapa apakan oleh kedua penjahat tadi" ucap hyukkie sambil memegang tangan donghae.

"kajja.. aku antar kau pulang" ucap donghae sambil membalas pegangan hyukkie pada tangannya.

_kyumin_

"huahahahahahaha… kau lihat tadi min? saat aku berhasil memukulnya? huahahahaha dia terlihat sangat shock dan menampilkan tampang bodohnya! huahaha" kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat ia telah berhasil memukul donghae.

"kau? kau memukulnya betulan?" ucap sungmin tidak percaya

"huahahahaha.. itu akibatnya jika menyusahkanku min haha, tapi yang penting aku sudah membantunya!" ucap kyuhyun sambil perlahan meredakan tawanya.

'kau tampan kyu jika kau tertawa seperti tadi' batin sungmin yang diam diam memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa lepas.

Tak lama donghae pun datang kerumah sungmin, ya memeang setelah melancarkan aksinya mereka bertiga sepakat untuk berkumpul dirumah sungmin.

"ya! kyuhyun! kau! kau memukulku betulan hah?" Tanya donghae geram pada kyuhyun ketika sampai dirumah sungmin.

"hah? apa kau bilang? memukulmu kan bagian dari peranku!" ucap kyuhyun membela diri.

"tapi kau tidak perlu memukulku betulan! lihat kau meninggalkan luka lebam diwajah tampanku!" ucap donghae tak terima.

"aku kan hanya menghayati peranku supaya hyukkie tidak curiga lee donghae!" ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil menahan tawanya.

"sudahlah hae! sini biar aku obati, yang penting kau berhasilkan menjadi pahlawan bagi hyukkie?" ucap sungmin menengahi.

"ahh Minnie-ya terima kasih! kau memang yang terbaik!" ucap donghae sambil memeluk sungmin.

"kau juga harus berterima kasih padaku hae!" ucap kyuhyun.

"terima kasih untukmu cho kyuhyun!" ucap donghae penuh penekanan.

Setelah aksi kepahlawanan donghae dalam rangka mendapatkan hyukkie, ternyata rencana donghae tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Setiap hari donghae menyuruh kyuhyun dan sungmin, untuk menyiapkan bunga mawar merah, coklat, dan surat cinta untuk hyukkie, dan menyimpannya dibangku hyukkie,yang hyukkie tahu itu donghae yang melakukannya, ck padahal sungmin yang melakukannya atas perintah donghae. Lee donghae kau memang merepotkan!

Kyuhyun awalnya jelas saja menolak mentah mentah perintah dari donghae, menurutnya itu sangat membuang waktu. Sedangkan sungmin melakukannya dengan ikhlas, karena menurut sungmin, melihat teman bahagia karena dirinya adalah sebuah hal yang berharga baginya. Melihat sungmin yang setiap harinya, membuat kyuhyun tak tega dan akhirnya ikut membantu sungmin, namun sepertinya hari ini sungmin mengalami sedikit masalah karena ia terlambat bangun.

"omo! bagaimana ini? aku terlambat bangun! aisshh aku belum menyiapkan bunga mawar, coklat dan surat cinta untuk hyukkie hari ini!" ucap sungmin panic sambil memakai seragamnya, dan setelah selesai ia bergegas turun kebawah dan keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah. Ternyata kyuhyun sudah ada didepan rumahnya bermaksud untuk menjemput sungmin.

"kyu? sedang apa kau didepan rumahku?" Tanya sungmin yang heran melihat kyuhyun pagi pagi sudah ada didepan rumahnya.

"aku menjemputmu!" ucap kyuhyun singkat.

"tapi kyu, aku lupa belum membeli bunga mawar,cokelat, dan surat cinta untuk hari ini!" ucap sungmin panic.

"aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, nih!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi barang barang yang rutin sungmin bawa akhir akhir ini.

Langsung saja sungmin memeriksa semua barang tersebut dan ketika membaca surat cinta yang diberikan kyuhyun ia tersenyum dan berkata.

"ternyata kau bisa romantic juga yah kyu! surat cintamu itu sangat romantic" ucap sungmin

'itu karena aku memikirkanmu saat menulisnya' batin kyuhyun.

"eh tapi, kenapa bungan mawarnya ada dua kyu?" Tanya sungmin lagi.

"ehh.. i..itu untukmu satu" ucap kyuhyun malu malu.

"kau memberiku bunga? untuk apa?"

"aiishh yasudah lah kalau kau tak mau! tinggal kau buang saja!" ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"begitu saja marah, aku tak akan membuang ini! terima kasih kyu" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"kajja kita berangkat! nanti terlambat!" ucap kyuhyun.

Berbulan bulan sungmin dan kyuhyun melakukan hal tersebut, untuk membantu donghae mendapatkan hyukkie, namun sepertinya bukan hanya pasangan haehyuk yang menjadi semakin dekat melainkan kyuhyun dan sungmin pun semakin dekat, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi pertengkaran dipagi hari antara kyuhyun dan sungmin. Sekarang dimana ada sungmin pasti ada kyuhyun ataupun sebaliknya.

_kantin sekolah_

"aku berencana akan menyatakan cintaku pada hyukkie, selesai pertandingan basket nanti, dan kalian harus membantuku" ucap donghae mengawali pembicaraan.

"apa lagi sekarang yang kau rencanakan hae?! aku tidak mau membantumu lagi! tak cukupkah kau merepotkan kami selama berbulan bulan?" ucap kyuhyun sakratis.

"ayoolah bantu aku! aku janji ini yang terakhir!" ucap donghae memohon.

"oke ini yang terakhir hae! aku dan kyuhyun sudah lelah!" ucap sungmin final.

"gomawooo, nae chinguyaaaa!" ucap donghae senang.

Minggu ini sungmin dan kawan kawannya diklub basket lebih keras berlatih, karena pertandingan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, bahkan mereka sampai mengadakan camp disekolah, karena ingin menampilkan yang terbaik dan berusaha membuat sekolah mereka bangga akan prestasi mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang bersiap siap untuk melaksanakan camp disekolah. Dan mereka pun mulai berlatih.

"selamat sore anak anak! sekarang kita akan melakukan latihan intensif untuk persiapan pertandingan antar sekolah yang sudah tinggal menghitung hari, saya harap kalian serius berlatih dan juga bersemangat! tunjukan bahwa kalian tim terbaik yang siap untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah kita!" ucap pelatih kang mengawali latihan hari ini.

"baik pak!" ucap mereka serempak.

kemudian mereka pun melakukan pemanasan sebelum melakukan latihan. Setelah itu merekapun serius berlatih, tak terkecuali kyuhyun, donghae dan sungmin. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat bersemangat dalam melakukan latihan kali ini, apalagi kyuhyun, sebagai kapten timnya ia harus lebih berusaha keras untuk mengkoordinir timny agar bermain rapih dan sesuai dengan arahan dari pelatihnya.

Tak terasa 3 jam berlalu, dan latihan pun selesai. karena mereka sedang melakukan camp, maka jadilah mala mini mereka tidur disekolah. Setelah selesai berlatih mereka pun segera membersihkan diri dari lengketnya keringat, dan seselesainya mereka langsung bergegas tidur, karena esok hari akan kembali berlatih.

"haaa lelahnya!" ucap donghae sambil merebahkan badannya didalam kantung tidur yang memang disediakan sekolahnya jika ada muridnya yang melakukan camp. "Minnie, sini tidur disebelahku" ucap donghae sambil menepuk kantung tidur disebelahnya.

"baiklah" ucap sungmin sambil menghampiri donghae dan mulai merebahkan badanya disamping donghae.

_Kyuhyun pov_

haa.. lelahnya seharian berlatih, rasanya badanku mau remuk.. tapi ya ini resikonya, apalagi aku sebagai kapten harus lebih berusaha keras! semangat untukmu cho kyuhyun!.

Kulihat donghae dan sungmin sudah terlelap, aahh ada ruang kosong disebelah sungmin! aku tidur disitu saja ah.

Segera saja kubaringkan tubuhku disebelah sungmin, sebelum tidur, kusempatkan untuk memandang wajahnya.

_Kim sungmin kau tahu? _

_hanya kau yang bisa membuatku merasa bahwa aku bukanlah diriku_

_hanya kau yang dapat membuatku lebih sering mengatakan "Ya" daripada "tidak"_

_hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkan sifat egoisku_

_bila sudah menyangkut dirimu, aku tak akan bisa menolak apapun._

_Kim sungmin kau tahu?_

_Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu saja, membuatku merasa tenang_

_hanya dengan mengingat tingkah lakumu saja, membuatku tak henti hentinya mengukir senyum_

_hanya dengan mendengar suaramu saja, membuatku lupa akan rasa kesal ataupun lelah_

_tapi aku sadar, kau terlalu sulit untuk ku gapai_

_terlalu sulit untuk kujadikan kau milikku_

_Kau tahu? berapa banyak rasa untukmu dariku?_

_Banyak bahkan sangat banyak_

_JIka nantinya rasa ini berbalas, maka aku tak akan menyesal telah menyimpannya untukmu_

_meskipun aku tahu ini salah…_

_Namun, selamanya hatiku untukmu_.

_kyuhyun pov end_

Tak terasa seminggu telah berlalu, dan kini tiba hari dimana sungmin dan timnya akan bertanding melawan sekolah lain. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit tegang mengingat lawannya yang sama sama tangguh.

"kyu! semangat! aku yakin kita pasti bisa, apalagi kaptennya dirimu!" ucap sungmin member semangat.

"baiklah! kita habisi lawan kita!" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah kembali semangat.

"ayoo semua berkumpul, dan berdoa dimulai!" ucap pelatih kang.

"selesai!"

"semangat untuk kita semua! kita pasti bisa!" ucap pelatih kang lagi pada anak didiknya.

Kemudian pertandingan pun dimulai, diawal awal pertandingan terlihat tim kyuhyun menguasai permainan, mereka begitu lihai dalam mengecoh lawan, beberapa _shooting three point_ berhasil dilakukan oleh tim kyuhyun, namun tim lawan pun tidak mau kalah dengan itu, sehingga kejar kejaran skor pun terjadi, meskipun tim kyuhyun masih unggul.

Babak pertama pun berakhir, kemudian kedua tim pun diberi waktu untuk istirahat

"pokoknya kalian harus lebih kompak! buat tim lawan kewalahan! jangan bertahan dan terus serang! dan untuk mu kyu! sepertinya mereka akan lebih mengincarmu! maka dari itu kau sungmin dank au donghae gunakan kesempatan kalian untuk mencetak banyak angka karena kyuhyun mungkin tidak bisa melakukan itu! karena dia pasti akan dijaga ketat oleh lawan! mengerti?!" ucap pelatih kang memberikan pengarahan.

"mengerti pak!" ucap mereka serempak.

kemudia babak kedua pun dimulai, dan benar saja kyuhyun dijaga sangat ketat oleh lawan, sehingga ia tidak bisa mentak banyak angka, namun itu tidak menjadi masalah karena sungmin dan donghae dengan gesit merebut bola dan mencetak angka bagi sekolah mereka, sehingga skorpun imbang, dan pertandinganpun hanya tinggal lima menit lagi. Saat sungmin akan melakukan shooting untuk menambah angka, ternyata tim lawan berbuat curang dengan menarik kaus sungmin sehingga sungmin limbung dan terjatuh.

"aakkhh"

"gwenchana?" Tanya donghae. donghae yang melihat kecurangan ini pun segera melabrak tim lawan, namun keburu digagalkan sungmin.

"donghae-ya tidak ada waktu lagi! cepat! cetak angka untuk kita! aku baik baik saja!" ucap sungmin sambil bangkit.

"baiklah kita lihat, hadiah apa yang pantas untuk tim yang licik!" ucap donghae yang langsung berlari guna merebut bola kembali, permainanpun semakin panas, dan waktupun semakin menipis. namun ketika detik detik terakhir donghae berhasil merebut bola dan melakukan _three point._

"yaaaaayyy! kita menaaaang!" ucap kyuhyun dan kawan kawannya bersorak.

sedangkan donghae hanya bisa tersenyum sinis pada tim lawan yang sudah berlaku licik.

"aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian! kalian memang tim terbaik!" ucap pelatih kang.

Seperti rencana donghae sebelumnya, jika mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, maka ia akan menyatakan cinta pada hyukkie. Dan ini saatnya donghae menyatakan cintanya pada hyukkie. Donghae sudah menyiapkan segalanya, dari mulai makan malam sampai backsound pada saat menyatakan cintanya. yap dan itu semua kyuhyun dan sungmin yang lakukan, dimulai dari memasak makanan yang berakhir pada hampir terbakarnya dapur rumah donghae karena kyuhyun.

"Selamat hae-ya! kau berhasil menang!" ucap hyukkie sambil menjabat tangan donghae dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"gomawo hyukkie-ya.. eemm hyukkie, ikut aku sebentar ne?" ucap donghae

"mau kemana hae?" Tanya hyukkie.

"sudah ikut saja"

akhirnya mereka pun sampai ke halaman belakang rumah donghae, yang disulap sangat indah oleh kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"silahkan duduk hyukkie" ucap donghae sambil menarik kursi untuk hyukkie dan kemudian duduk diseberang hyukkie. kini dihadapan mereka tersaji dua piring steak dan satu botol wine, untuk menyempurnakan acara donghae hari ini.

"hae, kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Tanya hyukkie terharu.

"iaa.. kau suka?" Tanya donghae.

hyukkie pun hanya mengangguk terharu, kemudian mereka pun memulai acara makan malam dengan sesekali mengobrol dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Setelah selesai, kini tibalah saatnya donghae menyatakan cintanya pada hyukkie, dan terdengarlah suara merdu dari kyuhyun dan petikan gitar dari sungmin, mengiringinya,

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous_

_About being here today_

_Still not real sure what I'm going to say_

_So bare with me please_

_If I take up too much of your time. _

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest._

_She's my everything and all that I know is_

_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_

_Cause very soon I'm hoping that I... _

_Can marry your daughter_

_And make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah_

_I'm gonna marry your princess_

_And make her my queen_

_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

_I can't wait to smile_

_When she walks down the aisle_

_On the arm of her father_

_On the day that I marry your daughter _

"hyukkie, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

tanpa menunggu lama hyukkie pun mengangguk "nee.. aku mau". dan mereka pun berpelukan.

"chukka hae! hyukkie!" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum riang.

"gomawo Minnie-ya" ucap haehyuk, "dan untukmu juga kyu! ternyata suaramu sangat indah" ucap hae, yang diamini oleh hyukkie.

"yaa yaa.. berarti tugasku sudah selesai kan? kau sudah mendapatkan hyukkiemu!" ucap kyuhyun.

"eenngg. tapi hyukkie aku mau jujur sesuatu padamu" ucap donghae takut takut. "soal saat kau diganggu oleh dua penjahat itu, sebenarnya.."

"sebenarnya itu rencanamu kan? kau yang menyuruh sungmin dan kyuhyun untuk melakukannya, dan kau juga yang menyuruh mereka setiap hari meletakkan bunga, cokelat dan surat cinta untukku kan?" ucap hyukkie tepat.

"darimana kau tahu?" Tanya donghae terkejut.

"aku mendengar semua rencanamu lee donghae" ucap hyukkie sambil tersenyum.

"tapi kau tak marah padaku kan?" Tanya donghae lagi.

"tidak.. aku tidak marah, tapi aku lebih suka jika kau yang melakukannya sendiri" ucap hyukkie lagi.

"tuh kan hae! bersyukurlah kau memiliki kekasih baik hati seperti hyukkie" ucap sungmin.

"yasudah kami tidak ingin mengganggu kalian, kami pulang ya!" ucap kyuhyun pengertian.

"terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kalian!" ucap donghae lagi.

Dan kemudian sungmin dan kyuhyun pun pulang kerumah masing masing.

_kyuhyun's home_

"kyu kau baru pulang?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibunya.

"ne.. eomma.. aku langsung kekamar ya" ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil menuju kamarnya.

"kyu.. bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya appanya kyuhyun. dan kyuhyunpun mengangguk dan kemudian duduk dihadapan orang tuanya.

"ada apa appa eomma?"

"kyu, bersiaplah akhir pekan ini kau akan segera bertemu calon istrimu" ucap appanya kyuhyun.

"apa? tapi aku.. akukan masih sekolah apa, lagian aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" tolak kyuhyun.

"appa tidak peduli! selama ini kau belum pernah membawa seorang yeoja pun yang kau kenalkan sebagai kekasihmu, maka dari itu kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak relasi bisnisnya" ucap eommanya.

"tapi eomma.."

"tidak ada penolakan kyu!"

'bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membawa seorang yeoja jika yang aku cintai adalah seorang namja' batin kyuhyun.

keesokan harinya disekolah..

wajah kyuhyun terlihat sangat kusut, hal ini karena ia tak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan bagaimana caranya membatalkan perjodohan yang akan dilakukan orang tuanya. sungmin yang melihat itupun terheran dan kemudian mendekati kyuhyun.

"ada apa kyu? sepertinya kau memiliki masalah, wajahmu kusut sekali"

"min.. aku.. aku akan dijodohkan" ucap kyuhyun lirih.

nyuutt 'sakit, ya Tuhan kenapa hatiku sakit ketika mendengar kyuhyun akan dijodohkan? apakah aku mulai mencintainya?' batin sungmin.

"chukkae kyu! sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki calon istri!" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum kecut.

"tapi aku tidak mau min! karena aku sudah punya pilihanku sendiri! meskipun aku tahu tak mudah memperjuangkan pilihanku" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

'siapa pilihanmu kyu? pasti orang yang sangat sempurna bukan seperti aku kan?' batin sungmin sakit.

"sebaiknya kau dengarkan dulu orang tuamu, siapa tahu yang dijodohkan itu wanita cantik" ucap sungmin walaupun sebenarnya hantinya tidak rela saat mengatakan itu.

Semenjak mengetahui kyuhyun akan dijodohkan, sungminpun berusaha menjaga jarak dengan kyuhyun, karena ia takut akan semakin menyukai, ah tidak bahkan mencintai kyuhyun terlalu dalam.

_sungmin's house_

"sungmin, wookie! appa mau bicara pada kalian berdua!" ucap kangin pada kedua anaknya.

"wookie bersiaplah kau akan aku jodohkan dengan teman bisnisku, dank au sungmin bersiaplah karena kau akan segera mengambil alih perusahaanku!"

"shirreo! aku tidak mau dijodohkan appa! aku tidak mau"

"aku tidak menerima penolakan kim ryeowook! dan kau juga kim sungmin! aku juga tidak menerima penolakan darimu!" ucap kangin

"baiklah appa"ucap sungmin pelan.

Tak terasa hari perjodohan kyuhyun pun tiba, dengan malas kyuhyun mengikuti perjodohan itu atas saran sungmin sebelumnya tentunya. dan kyuhyunpun kembali dikagetkan karena rumah yang dituju untuk menemui calon istrinya adalah rumah sungmin.

'kim sungmin? apakah appa akan menjodohkanku dengan sungmin? ah tidak mungkin, mana mungkin ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya menyukai sesame jenis seperti diriku' batin kyuhyun miris.

kemudian kyuhyun pun sampai dirumah sungmin.

"selamat datang geng!" ucap kangin ramah

"apa kabarmu kangin-ah?" ucap cho hangeng yang merupakan ayah kyuhyun.

"baik, ayo masuk, istri dan anak anakku sudah menunggu didalam." ucap kangin sambil mempersilahkan kyuhyun dan keluarganya masuk.

"kyuhyun!" ucap sungmin kaget.

"sungmin" ucap kyuhyun lirih.

"jadi ini anakmu yang akan menjadi calon istri kyuhyun? aigooo manis sekali" ucap heechul eomma kyuhyun.

"ya.. namanya kim ryeowook" ucap kangin.

DEG 'ya Tuhan kenapa kyuhyun harus dijodohkan dengan adikku? sedangkan aku menyukainya bahkan mencintainya' batin sungmin lagi, mati matian sungmin menahan air matanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sungmin sedaritadi, acara perjodohan ini benar benar memuakkan, ingin rasanya ia membawa kabur sungmin sekarang juga.

"kudengar kau berteman dengan kyuhyun sungmin-ah?" Tanya heechul.

"nee.." ucap sungmin pelan.

"aiihh baguslah, dengan begitu kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah berdekatan wookie, dengan adanya dirimu" ucap heechul lagi.

"nee" sungmin pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Kemudian kedua keluarga itupun melakukan makan malam bersama sebagai tanda bahwa perjodohan ini telah dilakukan, sungmin maupun kyuhyun terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat, sampai akhirnya acara makan malam itu pun selesai, dan kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin ketaman belakang kediaman sungmin.

"untuk apa kau menarikku kesini kyu?" Tanya sungmin.

"tapi sebelumnya, aku ucapkan selamat!, jaga adikku ne?" ucap sungmin sambil menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

"sungmin kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti"

"aku.. aku mencintaimu!"

"apa? kau bercanda? jangan gila kyu! kau sudah dijodohkan dengan adikku!"

"min tapi ini benar! aku mencintaimu! tidak ada yang lain dihatiku, hanya kau! aku mohon percaya padaku!"

sungmin pun akhirnya tak kuasa menahan tangisnya yang kini tumpah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"aku mohon, ijinkan aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau terus bersamaku"

"tapi kyu.."

"ya aku akui aku salah, karena mencintai seorang namja.. tapi cinta ini tidak akan pernah salah min, hanya saja keadaan yang tak mendukung kita"

"kyu.."

"aku mohon kau mau bersamaku, aku akan pikirkan bagaimana caranya membatalkan perjodohan konyol ini!"

"kyu… aku.. akuu aku pun mencintaimu" ucap sungmin sambil memeluk kyuhyun.

"terima kasih min! percaya padaku! kita akan perjuangkan cinta kita" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin. sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk. 'maafkan aku kyu aku membuatmu mengira bahwa dirimu tidak normal, tapi aku janji suatu saat akan jujur padamu bahwa aku adalah seorang yeoja' sungmin membatin.

namun, tanpa kyuhyun dan sungmin ketahui ada seseorang yang melihat mereka berdua.

'eonni aku tahu, kau dan kyuhyun oppa saling mencintai. namun akupun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku juga mencintai kyuhyun oppa. jadi akan kupastikan aku menerima perjodohan ini. maafkan aku, lagi lagi aku tak bisa mengalah padamu, aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan kyuhyun oppa' batin ryeowook.

Setelah acara perjodohan itupun, kyuhyun menjadi lebih sering kerumah sungmin, yah sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menemui sungmin, bukan ryeowook, ryeowook hanya sebagai alasan untuk menemui sungmin. seperti hari ini, kyuhyun berjanji akan makan siang dirumah sungmin.

ting tong ting tong..

"oppa! silahkan masuk! aku dan sungmin oppa masih memasak makan siangnya, bantu kami ne?" ucap wookie girang, ya selama ini wookie selalu menutup mata dan telinga akan hubungan kyuhyun dan sungmin, dan terus memikirkan bagaimana merebut hati kyuhyun dari sungmin.

"baiklah aku akan membantu kalian" ucap kyuhyun yang langsung menuju dapur.

"sungmin oppa bantuan datang!" ucap wookie riang sambil menggandeng tangan kyuhyun.

"kyu kau sudah datang?" ucap sungmin yang langsung tersenyum melihat lelaki yang dicintainya sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya kyuhyun ketika melihat sungmin yang sibuk dengan alat memasaknya.

"errr sepertinya kau diam saja itu lebih baik! karena aku tak mau kau menghancurkan dapur kami" ucap sungmin sambil terkekeh.

"ya! kau meremehkan ku eoh?" ucap kyuhyun tak terima.

"oppa memangnya, kau bisa memasak? jika yang dikatakan sungmin oppa itu benar bahwa kau bisa menghancurkan dapur kami, lebih baik kau duduk manis saja" ucap wookie menambahkan.

"ohh.. jadi kalian meremehkanku eoh.. baiklah sepertinya aku memang lebih baik menonton saja, aku kan tamu!" ucap kyuhyun sambil duduk dikursi, menonton wookie, ah bukan, melainkan sungmin yang sedang memasak.

"oppa aku tinggal sebentar ne? aku mau kekamar dulu" ucap wookie sambil beranjak dari dapur, kyuhyunpun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Kemudian kyuhyunpun menghampiri sungmin, berdiri disebelah sungmin, dan kemudian memperhatikan sungmin yang sedang sibuk memasak. Karena rambut dan poni sungmin yang sudah memanjang mengganggu acara memasaknya, akhirnya sungmin menyelipkan sebelah rambutnya kebelakang telinganya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, kemudian teringat akan sesuatu hal.

"LEE SUNGMIN?"

TBC

apa ini? kekekek annyeong semoga masih ada yang mau baca :D, mianhae kalo misalnya dichap ini masih kurang kyumin momentnya, masih failed hurtnya, janji deh chapter depan lebih banyak hurtnya. mian juga kalo typo dimana mana ^^V

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, review kalian bikin author semangat ngelanjutin ke chapter berikutnya. Buat yang udah baca chapter ini direview lagi boleh kalik yaaa :D

mmmm apakah kyuhyun udah sadar sesuatu tentang LEE SUNGMIN dan KIM SUNGMIN?

see u in next chapter :D


	7. Chapter 7

I WANNA TO BE A REAL GIRL

chapter 7

Pair : Kyumin

chap : 7/?

warning! GS

Summary : "Aku terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja, dari rahim seorang yeoja luar biasa yang aku sebut eomma. Namun kenyataannya, kehidupanku tak seperti seorang yeoja, sejak larangan yang terus saja menghantuiku dan takdir yang membuatku harus membuang sisi yeojaku, demi seseorang yang aku sebut appa.."

sebelumnya dichapter 6…

"_ohh.. jadi kalian meremehkanku eoh.. baiklah sepertinya aku memang lebih baik menonton saja, aku kan tamu!" ucap kyuhyun sambil duduk dikursi, menonton wookie, ah bukan, melainkan sungmin yang sedang memasak._

"_oppa aku tinggal sebentar ne? aku mau kekamar dulu" ucap wookie sambil beranjak dari dapur, kyuhyunpun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya._

_Kemudian kyuhyunpun menghampiri sungmin, berdiri disebelah sungmin, dan kemudian memperhatikan sungmin yang sedang sibuk memasak. Karena rambut dan poni sungmin yang sudah memanjang mengganggu acara memasaknya, akhirnya sungmin menyelipkan sungmin sebelah rambutnya kebelakang telinganya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, kemudian teringat akan sesuatu hal._

"_LEE SUNGMIN?"_

Chapter 7

_Kyuhyun POV_

'Apakah aku berhalusinasi? yang dihadapanku ini benar benar Lee Sungmin? wajah itu, rambut itu, mirip sekali dengan milik Lee Sungmin pada saat aku lihat dipesta itu! apakah benar sekarang ia muncul dihadapanku? padahal aku tadi sedang bersama Kim Sungmin. Kim sungmin apakah kau itu Lee Sungmin? mengapa kalian begitu mirip? sampai aku ragu untuk membedakan kalian berdua.'

"nee? kau tadi memanggilku apa kyu?" suara sungmin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Lee Sungmin" ucapku sekali lagi.

"hah? aku Kim Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun! jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku" ucap sungmin lagi sambil sedikit tertawa, tapi aku melihat kekhawatiran diwajahnya ketika aku menyebutnya sebagai Lee Sungmin. Sepertinya ad yang kau sembunyikan dariku Kim Sungmin.

"Mirip" ucapku lagi.

"apanya yang mirip kyu?" Tanya sungmin padaku.

"kau, Kim Sungmin dan Lee Sungmin" ucapku lagi member penjelasan.

DEG

_kyuhyun POV end_

_Sungmin Pov _

DEG

'ya TUhan apakah kyuhyun sudah menyadari bahwa aku dan Lee Sungmin adalah satu orang? Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? kyuhyun akan tahu kalau aku seorang yeoja! tidak tidak, aku tidak ingin kyuhyun mengetahuinya sekarang, aku terlalu takut kehilangannya ketika ia tahu aku membohonginya.'

"i..iitu iaa aku dan sepupuku Lee Sungmin memang sangat mirip kyu, ka..kami memang seperti anak kembar" ucapku gugup.

"tapi apakah ada saudara yang hanya bersepupu, sampai semirip itu?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

'ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? bantu aku'

"ten.. tentu saja ada contohnya saja aku dan Lee Sungmin, saking miripnya kami, sampai sampai nama kami pun sama"

"haha ia juga yah, tadinya aku mengira bahwa Kim Sungmin dan Lee Sungmin adalah satu orang."

DEG

'kumohon Tuhan jangan biarkan kyuhyun mengetahuinya sekarang'

"ma..mana mungkin kyu! aku ini kan namja sedangkan lee sungmin itu seorang yeoja, mana mungkin satu orang, kau ini ada ada saja!" jawabku sambil tertawa dibuat buat.

"habis kau manis seperti yeoja sih, min."

"Ya! aku ini namja, aku tampan tahu!"

"ia ia kau tampan! tapi bagiku kau tetap manis Minnie" puji kyuhyun padaku "tapi aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua! ingin melihat bagaimana kekasihku versi yeoja haha!" ucapnya lagi.

'kyu kau tak mungkin bisa melihat keduanya, karena kami satu orang, mianhae aku belum bisa jujur padamu'

"kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku takut takut.

"aku ingin melihat dan membuktikan kemiripan kalian saja! kenapa? tidak boleh?" ucapnya lagi.

"bu..bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja…."

"hanya saja? aaahh! aku tahu! kau cemburu ya min? kau takut jika aku melihat sepupumu itu, aku akan jatuh cinta padanya begitu? tenanglah yang aku cintai hanyalah kau min! meskipun aku tahu ini salah" ucap kyuhyun sendu.

"mianhae kyu, a..aku membuatmu tersiksa seperti ini, karena kau mencintaiku" ucapku sambil menunduk menahan air mataku.

"hei.. jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu! aku sama sekali tidak tersiksa dengan rasa cinta yang aku miliki untukmu min! cukup kau bersamaku terus aku janji tidak akan menyerah untuk memperjuangkan cinta kita" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku.

air mataku sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi, kutarik tubuh kyuhyun untuk kupeluk dan segera menumpahkan air mataku disana.

"gomawo kyu, telah mencintaiku, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucapku sambil terus memeluk kyuhyun.

"sshh.. uljima Minnie-ya!" ucap kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mataku.

"berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku Minnie-ya" ucap kyuhyun lagi, dan aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

'maafkan aku kyu, aku belum bisa jujur padamu, aku terlalu takut jika kau membenciku saat mengetahui kenyataannya'.

_Sungmin PoV end_

_Author POV_

ketika sungmin dan kyuhyun hendak kembali berpelukkan, terdengar suara wookie dari luar dapur

"oppa! sudah jadikah makan siang kita?"

Refleks kyuhyun dan sungminpun menjauhkan tubuh mereka berdua dan kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya yaitu memasak.

"ee.. belum, sebentar lagi wookie-ah" ucap sungmin sambil kembali menyibukkan diri dengan acara memasaknya.

"jeongmal? aahh aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan masakan oppa!" ucap wookie sambil menghampiri sungmin, "kyuhyun oppa! kau harus mencoba masakan oppaku! aku jamin kau pasti suka!" ucapnya lagi.

"yaa.. baiklah, aku juga penasaran dengan rasa makanan kakakmu itu!" ucap kyuhyun menimpali sambil mencuri pandang kepada sungmin.

"sungmin oppa! kau menangis?" Tanya wookie sambil memerhatikan mata sungmin yang sedikit memerah.

DEG

'jangan sampai wookie tahu, aku sudah menangis dipelukan kyuhyun tadi' batin sungmin.

"eehh? ii..iitu aku tadi mengupas bawang, jadi mataku perih dan aku menangis jadinya" bohong sungmin.

"oohh.. haha kau lucu sekali oppa!" ucap wookie menertawakan alasan menangis sungmin.

"haaa.. betapa beruntungnya yang kelak menjadi pendamping sungmin oppa! dia akan merasakan masakan enaknya setiap hari!" ucap wookie _dreamly._

"berarti aku orang beruntung itu!" ucap kyuhyun.

"maksudmu apa kyu/oppa?" ucap wookie dan sungmin berbarengan.

"yaa aku akan datang setiap kesini untuk memakan masakan sungmin! aku kan akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

'menjadi pendamping sungmin kelak, pastinya akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini bukan?' batin kyuhyun.

"oppa! aku tak menyangka bahwa kau sangat ingin aku menjadi pendamping hidupmu ya?" ucap wookie malu malu, sedangkan sungmin hanya tersenyum miris, dan kyuhyun, ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"cha! makan siang kita sudah jadi, ayoo makan!" ucap sungmin sambil meletakkan hasil masakannya dimeja makan.

"neee.." ucap wookie dan kyuhyun berbarengan.

kemudian mereka bertiga pun makan dalam diam, tidak ada obrolan berarti dalam acara makan siang itu, karena kyuhyun yang memang malas menanggapi semua ocehan wookie, ia malah focus memandangi sungmin yang ada didepannya,sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya..

Kyuhyun sepertinya mempunyai rutinitas baru, yaitu menjemput wookie dirumahnya. seperti hari ini, ia sudah siap menunggu didepan kediaman Kim, untuk menjemput wookie. Ya meskipun tujuan sebenarnya adalah menjemput sungmin, bahkan kyuhyun rela meninggalkan motor sport kesayangannya dan beralih mengendarai mobil, agar sungmin bisa ikut bersamanya kesekolah. Bagi kyuhyun, wookie hanyalah formalitas belaka.

"oppa! sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya wookie dengan wajah berbinar.

"belum, kakakmu mana?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil celingukan melihat kedalam rumah sungmin.

"aku disini! mian aku agak terlambat" ucap sungmin sambil menghampiri wookie dan kyuhyun dan kemudian tersenyum sangat manis.

dan lihatlah Kim Sungmin, senyum manismu itu berhasil membuat dunia seorang Cho Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, meminta waktu lebih lama untuk menikmati senyum manismu itu!

"kajja oppa! kita berangkat!" suara wookie mengintrupsi kyuhyun dari masa terpesonanya akibat senyuman manis dipagi hari yang sungmin berikan.

Kemudian merekapun berangkat menuju sekolah, disepanjang perjalanan, wookie memang terlihat sekali berusaha menarik perhatian kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya. Meskipun sungmin tahu bahwa kyuhyun berlaku seperti itu hanya sebatas basa basi, namun tetap meninggalkan rasa sakit dihatinya. wanita mana yang tidak sakit hatinya melihat pria yang dicintainya sedang bercanda ataupun mengobrol dengan wanita lain, meskipun wanita itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai disekolah, seperti biasa kyuhyun dan sungmin mengantar wookie sampai kekelasnya.

"chaa.. sampai! wookie-ah belajar yang rajin ne!" ucap sungmin sambil mengelus rambut wookie-ah.

"neeee.. euumm kyuhyun oppa, aku masuk dulu ya" dengan ceria wookie malah hanya menyapa kyuhyun. sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menarik tangan sungmin menuju kelas mereka.

"sampai nanti min.. aku akan merindukanmu!" ucap kyuhyun sesampainya didepan kelas sungmin dan kemudian mengelus rambut sungmin yang disambut dengan pipi merona oleh sungmin.

"isshh kyu! kau ini! kita ini masih disekolah!"ucap sungmin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"memangnya kenapa kalau ini disekolah? kau kan kekasihku! dan aku memang selalu merindukan mu Minnie!" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"isshh.. sudahlah cepat kekelasmu!" ucap sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh kyuhyun.

"baiklaaahh.. sampai jumpa nanti!" dan kyuhyun pun melesat masuk kekelasnya.

_kyuhyun's class_

sesampainya dikelas kyuhyun segera mendudukan dirinya disebelah donghae yang sedang mengobrol dengan hyukkie. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu, donghae pun bertanya.

"sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu darimu cho kyuhyun? apa yang membuatmu selalu tersenyum akhir akhir ini? apa sebegitu menyenangkan dapat bertemu calon istrimu?"

Kyuhyun masih tetap mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya. "emm tidak ada! dan jika kau menduga seperti itu berarti kau aku anggap manusia bodoh"

"Ya! kau ini! aku kan hanya menebak saja! jangan seenaknya mengataiku bodoh!" ucap donghae tak terima. sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. ia hanya melajutkan senyumnya, terlalu berharga mood baiknya pagi ini hanya untuk beradu mulut dengan donghae.

"sudah lah hae.. jangan terlalu kau anggap perkataan kyuhyun" ucap hyukkie menjadi penengah.

"aiiihh.. beruntungnya aku memiliki malaikat sepertimu chagi, yang mampu mendinginkan hatiku bila sudah bertemu dengan iblis!" ucap donghae agak lebay.

"yasudah aku kekelas dulu yah hae! kyu aku kekelas dulu" uca hyukkie sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"mau kuantar chagi?" Tanya donghae

"tidak perlu.. dah hae, dah kyu" ucap hyukkie sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua lelaki itu dan tersenyum.

"ok cho kyuhyun urusan kita belum selesaikan? jadi apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sepanjang hari belakangan ini?" Tanya donghae lagi.

"tidak ada!" ucap kyuhyun sambil tetap focus pada PSP yang ternyata sudah ia mainkan.

"jangan begitu kyu! biar kutebak sekali lagi!" ucap donghae dengan pose berpikirnya.

"ya ya tebaklah sesuka hatimu, aku yakin kau tak akan pernah tahu!" ucap kyuhyun lagi lagi masih focus dengan game virtualnya itu.

"okee! kalau aku berhasil menebaknya, kau akan memberikan aku apa?" Tanya donghae lagi

"aku akan mengerjakan semua PR mu selama satu minggu!" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"okee bersiaplah cho kyuhyun! apa semua ini karena KIM SUNGMIN?" ucap donghae pelan.

JDEERR

seperti tersambar petir, kyuhyun membatu ditempatnya, dan kemudian menjawabnya dengan terbata

"ke..kenapa k..kau menyebutkan nama itu?"

"hahahaha mudah saja cho kyuhyun! aku sudah terlanjur mengenal kalian berdua. Saat aku melihat kalian berdua begitu dekat, aku merasa ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua, jadi bagaimana tebakanku kali ini benar atau tidak?" ucap donghae sambil tersenyum menggoda kyuhyun.

"yah aku menyerah hae! tapi kumohon rahasiakan ini, dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah menghentikan kegiatannya bermain game dan beralih menatap donghae serius.

"arraso.. aku akan menutup mulutku rapat rapat, dan jangan lupa janjimu kyu! mengerjakan PR ku selama seminggu" donghae tersenyum menang.

"baiklaahh.." ucap kyuhyun dan kemudian mulai bercerita. kebetulan kelas mereka sedang tidak ada guru sehingga kelasnya kosong karena anak anak dikelasnya menghabiskan waktu diluar kelas. dan ini menguntungkan bagi kyuhyun yang dengan leganya bercerita pada donghae tanpa harus takut ada yang mengetahuinya. dan kemudian setelah selesai bercerita,kyuhyun berkata

"namun aku tau aku salah hae! tapi cintaku sudah terlanjur tumbuh menjadi besar padanya hae!" kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku rasa tak ada yang salah disini kyu! kita tidak mungkin memaksakan rasa cinta kepada orang yang tidak kita suka, dan juga tidak bisa menduga pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. fighting kyu! aku mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi!" ucap donghae sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu.

sedangkan kyuhyun merasa bebannya sebagaian terangkat karena mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya mendukung keputusan cintanya dengan sungmin. yah siapa yang tidak merasa terbebani dengan ketidak normalan karena mencintai seorang 'namja'

"gomawo hae!" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum.

yang dibalas donghae dengan senyuman dan anggukan 'mianhae kyu, karena aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku masih harus membantu sungmin merahasiakan identitas yang sebenarnya dari siapapun tak terkecuali kau' batin donghae.

akhirnya jam pelajaran pun berakhir, seperti biasa setiap hari selasa seperti saat ini, adlah jadwalnya sungmin dan klub basketnya berlatih.

"oppa!" sapa wookie pada kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri didepan kelas sungmin bersama donghae.

"hai wook" sapa kyuhyun balik dengan sedikit rasa malas tentunya.

"wookie-ah hanya kyuhyun saja kah yang kau sapa? karena dia calon suamimu? sedangkan aku tidak?" ucap donghae pura pura sedih.

"aigooo.. mianhae oppa, aku tidak bermaksudn begitu" ucap wookie sambil menghampiri donghae.

"min! sudah selesai? ayo kita harus cepat kelapangan, pelatih kang sudah menunggu" ucap kyuhyun begitu melihat sungmin dan hyukkie keluar kelasnya menghampirinya dan donghae.

"euumm sudah.. wookie-ah kau akan menonton kami berlatih terlebih dahulu atau kau langsung pulang?" Tanya sungmin pada adiknya.

"aku mau pulang saja oppa! aku akan membantu umma menyiapkan makan malam untukmu! kyuhyun oppa dating juga ne.. makan malam bersama kami" ucap wookie sambil tersenyum bergantian kearah sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"aigooo lagi lagi aku tidak diajak" ucap donghae yang merasa diacuhkan.

"ahahahaha kau juga boleh dating oppa.. ajak pacar cantikmu itu yaa" ucap wookie lagi.

"okee! chagiya kita makan gratis mala mini" ucap donghae senang/

"isshh hae kau memalukan!" ucap hyukkie yang merasa tidak enak.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yaa.." ucap wookie sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kyumin dan haehyuk.

"hati hati ne!" ucap sungmin sambil setengah berteriak.

setelah sepeninggalan wookie, akhirnya sungmin, kyuhyun dan donghae pergi ke lapangan untuk berlatih basket dan tentunya ditemani hyukkie.

Terdengar suara pelatih kang berteriak keras ketika anak anak didiknya terlihat tidak berkonsentrasi.

"Lee Donghae! perhatikan langkahmu! perhatikan juga defense mu!"

"cho kyuhyun! lebih gesit lagi!"

kyuhyun sungmin dan donghae berlatih dengan semangat meskipun lelah tapi mereka ingin berlatih sungguh sungguh.

setelah dua jam berkutat dengan latihan, akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan pulang.

"kyu.. hae aku mandi dulu yah!" ucap sungmin yang langsung berlari kekamar mandi dan ruang gantinya.

"kyu! hyukkie! aku juga! tunggu aku disini ya" ucap donghae sambil menyusul sungmin.

sedangkan kyuhyun masih sibuk minum air mineral dan sesekali berbicara dengan hyukkie. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk mengistirahatkan badannya kyuhyunpun berniat menyusul donhae dan sungmin.

"hyuk.. aku menyusul donghae dan sungmin dulu yah" ucap kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan hyukkie.

"oke kyu!" ucap hyukkie.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi kyuhyun segera melepaskan kaos basketnya sehingga ia topless sekarang, saat ia hendak menaruhnya diwastafel ia melihat suatu benda yang menurutnya aneh. Sebuah kain putih panjang, tipis dan elastic, mungkin kyuhyun tidak tau apa namanya, tapi kyuhyun tahu benar apa kegunaan benda tersebut. 'benda ini kan yang biasa dipakai yeoja untuk membuat perutnya terlihat ramping? lalu mengapa benda seperti ini ada disini?' batin kyuhyun penasaran.

tak lama donghae pun keluar sudah berganti baju. dan segera menghampiri kyuhyun.

"kau tak mandi kyu?" Tanya donghae sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"akan.. sebentar lagi, eemm hae kau tahu ini punya siapa?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kain tersebut.

"aku tidak tahu.. lagian kenapa benda itu ada disini? itu kan yang biasa digunakan yeoja" ucap donghae cuek "kyu! aku pulang duluan ya, kasian hyukkie menunggu! jangan lupa antarkan sungmin!" oohh sepertinya donghae tidak menyadari sesuatu.

sementara sungmin didalam kamar mandi sedang panic mencari kain putih penutup dadanya agar tidak terlihat menonjol, dan tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan donghae dan kyuhyun 'ohh tidak! benda itu ada ditangan kyuhyun sekarang! aku harus bagaimana?' batin sungmin gusar. beruntunglah sungmin yang membawa jaket besar, dengan segera ia gunakan jaket itu untuk menyamarkan bentuk tubuhnya kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

"kau lama sekali min!" ucap kyuhyun saat melihat sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"ohh tadi aku se. sedang mencari.." belum sempat sungmin meneruskan ucapannya kyuhyun sudah memotongnya

"mencari ini?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan kain putih itu.

DEG

'ya ampun aku harus bagaimana?' muka sungmin menengang 'tenang kim sungmin, kalau tidak kyuhyun akan curiga'

"ahahahaha. mungkin aku mencari itu kyu.. ii.. ii tu kan barang yeoja.. ma..mana mungkin aku memakainya" ucap sungmin terbata "aa.. aku mencari handphone ku kyu" ucap sungmin beralasan.

"oohh… yasudah aku mandi dulu" ucap kyuhyun yang langsung masuk kamar mandi.

"a..aku tunggu diluar kyu" ucap sungmin yang langsung melesat keluar.

"neee.." jawab kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi 'mianhae min sepertinya aku harus mencurigaimu, ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, dan aku harus mencari tahunya sendiri jika kau tak mau jujur padaku' batin kyuhyun.

TBC..

HUaa annyeong ehehehehe mian buat updatenya yang lama.. gara gara aku kemaren lupa passwordnya pas mau update *plaakk*

mian masih banyak typonyaaa

masih ada yang nungguin ini ff kah? semoga masih mau pada baca.. :D

see u next chapter and thanks a lot for review.. mind to review again?


End file.
